Even a Demon wants love
by darklinkhylian
Summary: Dark Link x Zelda And this story is written by Hetaliagirl101 on DA. I have just changed it. I was given full permission by the original author to use her story and modify it. if you don't belive me. then just ask the owner. okay?
1. Chapter 1

Even a Demon needs love

I need no friends...

I have the darkness to comfort me...

I need no lover...

All I have is hate...

I hate everything and everyone...

I have killed hundreds in the past, yet my blood thirst seems unquenchable..

I'll killed even the one who created me...the fool...

One day... I will kill everyone and unleash only darkness upon this world..

Yes..one day...I will be... the ultimate being... _ Dark Link

* * *

"Phew..that's the last one.." Zelda sighs.

"I don't understand why you have to go around looking for monsters for money! Don't you have better things to do?" Zeldas fairy, Helio asked. She swinged her sword over her shoulder and smirked at him.

"Oh come on Heli...You know I need money to but that awesome new sword at the bazarre and that stupid fat guy says it cost 300 rupees!" Helio sighs and flies around her head.

"But looking for trouble and getting rid of peoples monsters is just silly and reckless! Why can't you be more like-?"

"Don't you say it!" She snap. Helio just ignored her and flew high above your head.

"Why can't you be more like the legendary Link? He never did silly things like this! You need to get more serious Zelda!" She glare at Helio.

"Oh, be more serious so I can end up not saying a word! Just making grunts and noises that nobody can understand a word Isay! Just like the Legendary Link of Hyrule" She yelled. Helio sighs and flies back down and hovers by her ear.

"I don't mean like that..I mean you should be more careful and serious about what you do. This bounty hunter stuff is dangerous." Helio jingles. She swat him away.

"Yeah, yeah I know..But..I can't help it! I love danger and fighting monsters! And getting paid for it is the best part! In fact... I have to go tell that I defeated all the stalfos so that I can get my pay now!" She smirked and march her way back into the barn of LonLon Ranch.

" ! I defeated all the monsters like you asked me to!" She look around the barn but only see the weird cleaner in there. What was his name? ?

"Um..excuse me, ...?" she ask, approaching him.

"Clean for the fat man... Clean for the fat man...Clean for the fat man.." He murmured. She reach out and tap his shoulder.

"Um...sir...Whare is ?" she ask.

"He went to the bar." A soft voice says. She spin around and sees her friend Malon, smiling at her holding a bucket in her hands.

"Oh, hey Malon! Going to milk the cows?" Zelda ask. Malon nods and brushes some of her red hair back.

"Yep, you want any?" she asks. Zelda shakes her head.

"Nak.. I got to go to the bar so if I get thirsty, I'll just drink something there.." She say, heading back to the door. Malon nods and Zelda leaves the barn.

"Great..now we have to go to that smelly bar in castle town where all those weirdos hang out.." Helio sighs. Zelda shrug.

"I can't help that her father is a drinker..." she say. Helio swirls around her head and jingles in her face.

" Yeah but then you'll have to go IN the bar... I hate that place..." She smile and put her hands up to Helio.

"Don't worry Heli...everything will be okay.." And with that said, she head off to the bar in castle town.

- Time Skip -

She push the heavy bar door open and immediately the stench of alcohol and dirt hits her. She crinkle her nose in disgust and look around the bat. In the corner she spotted Talon, sitting at his table drinking away his consiciousness.

"There he is.." She whisper to Helio who just jingles in replay. She walks over to him and taps his shoulder.

"Um..excuse me...Talon, sir?" Talon sits up and smiles a drunken grin at her.

"Zelda! How them monsters coming?" he asks.

"Well...actually I'm here to tell you that I've gotten rid of them all.." she say. Talon laughs and reaches into his pocket to pull out a sac of money.

"That's great Zelda! Thanks a bunch, now I can get back home without worry!" he says, dropping the large sack of rupees in her hands. She grin and pull the draw string, opening the bag.

"Yes...200 rupees!" She yell in her head. She quickly close the bag and nods to Talon.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you!" She quickly run out the bar and to the bazarre next to it. She proudly march right up to the clerk and drop the sack on the counter, adding your additional rupees to it.

"Here you go! 300 rupees, carl!" she say. The clerk, carl, smirks and takes the rupees, giving her the large sword that she wanted.

"Here you go Zelda, but tell me. What's a young lady like you planning to do with that fine weapon?" he asks. She clip the sword to her belt and smirks at him.

"Use it ti lay more monsters duh.." Carl laughs at her.

"I told you, I saw him! He attacked me and a few other villagers!Please help me!" A voice rang out. Zelda and carl look back and see a man with cuts a bruises all over his body, pleading at anoher man. "Please help me!"

"I'm not crazy you fool! Why would I risk my life to kill him!"

"Aint nobody that brave to go hunt him down!"

"Your crazy old fruit case! Leave us alone!"

"Please! He's attacking my village! Soon he'll come here and kill everyone! Please help!"

"I said no" One man snapped.

"Who would be crazy anough to hunt down, practcally the devil himself! He's a demon! Anybody who would do that will be putting themselves in danger!"

"danger?" She wonder aloud.

"Ai... Zelda you haven't heard what's been happening?" Carl asks. She look at him and shake you head.

"No..what's going on?"

"Well... apparently.. there's a demon out west! He's been destroying villages and killing innocent people.. He takes the form of an actual human being.. the mighty savior in fact!"

"You mean...Link? The one from old folktales?"

"Ai.. except he wears all black! And his hair is as grey as smoke."

"Not to mention those blood red eyes!" The old man says, approaching her. " He's a demon, no.. He's the devil! He killed my family right in front of me! I barely managed to escape but he'll kill anything that moves!"

She blinks at the man the turn back to Carl.

"So..is there a reward for this guy's head?" She asks. Helio quickly appears and jingles in her face.

" Zelda are you mad?! Don't tell me that you're gonna go after this demon?!" he shouts. She grabs him and cup him in her hands.

"So is there?" She asks again. Carl nods.

"Ai! Be 100,000 Rupees in fact!" Her eyes widen.

"1-100,000 rupees? That's like a million!" She scream in her head and before she realized it, she were smiling at the men.

" I'll do it!"

"What?!" Helio screams. All the men look at her like she were crazy and to their knowledge.. she were.

"Zelda, you don't know what you're saying!"

"You? A girl? Facing the demon of the west? You'll be annihilated!"

"You're crazy!"

"Have you lost your marbles? Or do you have to many rupees in your ears?!" Doubt.. that's what she loved to hear. Doubt that she could do it and in turn, she ending up doing it and embarrassing them. She loved it.

"Yep! I shall kill this demon of the west and bring you his head!" she says, walking to the door. All eyes follows her to the door as she open it.

"Wait Zelda. You don't know what you're doing! You'll be killed!" Carl says but she weren't listening to him. She simply walk out the bar, disregarding the warnings.

"Zelda... I know what you're thinking.. you're thinking about all those Rupees but trust me, you don't know what you're getting yourself into! I've heard rumors about the devil of the west! He kills eveyone he comes in cantack with! He's an omen!" Helio yells but as usual she just swat him away.

"Helio.. just relax.. you know how villagers like to exaggerate sometimes.. Like how they do with Link. They call him lagendary like he's old and dead but he's very much alive!" Helio stops and stares at her.

"But.. we call him that too... and plus.. I don't really think those are the same thing.." She stops and think about it for a moment then shrug.

"Probably not.. but I'm still going for it.."

"Why are you so stubborn Zelda?"

* * *

"No! No please! I beg you!" Dark Link smirked. How he loved the cries for mercy from the villagers. They were so pathetic to him. Not one of them ever tried to fight back, They just let him kill them.

It was pathetic. How he did long for a least one villager to fight back. One person to try and stop him. But he never got it.. Not one person tried to stop his evil actions. In fact, instead of trying to stop him, they made him famous. The put his face up on wanted posters and told people from other villages about him.

He became known as a demon, the devil, an omen and even the grim reaper.

"Die.." He smirked, raising his sword and splitting the poor villager in half. Blood splatter his sword, clothes and face but he just licked it off his lips.

"Ah...another dead villager.. What to do next?" He wondered.

"Go out and look for a victim?" His dark red fairy asked. Dark Link looked at him and smirked.

"Good idea, I don't think I've killed enough yet.." Dark Link stepped over the eight bodies of a villager's family and walked out the village, setting it ablaze as he did.

* * *

She got a strange looks as the left Castle Town, Men tipped their hats off to her and some women waved small white flags, it was a little weird.

"Jeez..everyone is looking at me like I'm the funeral precession.." She whispers to Helio.

"Well you might as well be! You're walking straight into your demise Zelda!" Helio snapped, she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Helio... How bad can this guy possibly be? I mean he's in the form of a human right?"

"That dosen't mean anything! He's still dangerous! I wish Link were here to talk some sense into you!" She stops walking and glares at Helio.

"You know, If I'm so stupid and senseless, then go follow somebody else like Link then!" She snapped.

"I should since you're so suicidal apparently! I'm only following you because my friend Navi needed somebody to look after you!" Helio snapped back.

"Well tell her I don't need a babysitter! I can survive all on my own!" She yelled, storming away. Helio glared at her.

"Well fine! If you don't want me around I'll go! Have a good rest of your short life!" And with that she and Helio parted ways and she went westward all by herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zelda muttered harsh words as she marched trough Hyrule field. What was Helio's problem anyway? He was just a scaredy cat, afraid of everything and is far from adventurous.

''Pssh I don't need him anyway! It's actually kinda nice not having him buzz and jingle in my face every five minutes!'' she says aloud. She raise her arms and stretch.

''West villages are pretty far on foot.. Maybe Malon will loan me a horse for a while. '' She nods at her idea and heads to LonLon ranch.

As she heads to the ranch she encounter a large number of Stalfos and Moblins but she fought them off easily, tough it seemed a little unusual that there were so many Moblins and Stalfos in one area.

She also noticed the sky turn dark above LonLon Ranch. Getting a little conserned she hurried to the ranch, but when she got there everything was a wreck.

''What happened here?'' she wonder aloud.

''Zelda, is that you?!'' She looks up and sees Malon, struggling with one of her horse and she rush over to help.

''Malon, what's going on here?'' She asks. Malon looks at the sky as fierce wind started to blow.

''I think a bad storm is coming! We have to get there horses in the barn quickly!'' Malon explains. She nods her head and quickly rush over to help her with the horses.

As soon as the last horse was secure, she and Malon rush back over to her house as the rain begins to pour.

''Zelda, are you okay?'' Malon asks. She looks up at the black sky the ought the glass window and shakes her head.

''No..I'm worried about Helio..I said such horrible things to him in our fight and he left. And now outs pouring... What ig he got cought in the rain.. or something bad happened to him?'' She were so worried that she felt sick to her stomach.

Malon walked over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at her.

''Don't worry Zelda, I am sure that wherever Helio is, he's safe and dry..'' Malon assures. She tries her best and gives a weak smile.

''Yeas... maybe you're right..''

* * *

''Oh man... If I had known it was gonna rain like this I would have never left Zelda's side...'' Helio says. ''I mean what if she didn't find anywhere warm and dry, she may be shivering in the cold wet rain!''

''Don't worry..I'm sure Zelda is fine and safe wherever she is.. Shes tough! You should know that better than anyone!'' Navi says, buzzing around him.

''Yeah but Zelda is list without me! What if a Stalfos got her or a Moblin?! I have to go find her!'' Helio starts to fly out into the rain but a couple fingers grip his wings and pulls him back.

''And how can you look for her when fairies can't fly in the rain?'' Link asks. Helio looks at him whimpers.

''But... Zelda'' Link smiles at him.

''Don't worry about her... Like Navi said.. Zelda is tough, you of all people should know that!''

''Yeah but.. I said suck mean things to her... and on top of that I left her alone...''

''What were you guys fighting about anyways!'' Navi asks. Helio was silent for a moment then spoke again.

''Zelda plans on going westward... to face the demon..'' Link's eyes widen.

''What? The demon of the west? She can't go there! Not on her own at least, she'll be killed!'' Link said. He quickly stood up and swung his sword and shiled over his back.

''Where are you going, Link?!'' Navi asked him. Link looked back at her and gave only one answer.

''I'm going to find Zelda and stop her!''

* * *

Dark Link smirked in the rain. How he loved it. The black midnight sky above him poured it and made his pale white skin gloss in the moonlight.

''Hey, I'm wet and cold, lets stop searching for now and find a place to stay in!'' his dark fairy Rinku growled. Dark Link rolled his red eyes and looks at him.

''Fine..but we're in the middle of Hyrule field... where can we stay at?'' he asks. Rinku flew high in the air and looked around.

''Hey! I see a ranch about 13 meters away! Lets kill anybody in there and stay there for the night!'' Dark Link grinned devilishly at the sound of killing and immediately agreed.

''Alright then! Lets go~''

* * *

''So what exactly were you and Helio fighting about anyway?'' Malon asks as she pours Zelda a cup of warm milk. Zelda holds the cup to her mouth but never takes a sip.

''It was..about going west. I was going to face the demon of the west'' Zelda mumbles. Malon's eyes widen.

''What? Zelda, why would you even think about going out west to face him?'' Malon asks. Zelda shrug her choulders.

''I'm a bounty hunter.. I can't help it and besides, he had a large amount of rupees over his head..'' Before Malon could get a word of lecture out, a loud clash of thunder sounds around the whole house and the lights go out.

''Great... a power outage..'' Malon growls as she lights a few candles.''You do know that he resides somewhere in the Gerudo provincce now since he destroyed Gerudo valley.''

''Yeah and that's why I need a horse!'' Malon looks at her like she have two heads.

''A horse? You came to get a horse so you can ride off into your death?!'' Zelda sighs and rolls her eyes. Didn't anyone have faith in her?

''Malon.. relax. I can handle some demon of the west.. I'm sure all those stories were exaggerated..''

''But what if they're not? What if you really do get killed?'' Malon looks at her with a series face and zelda lets out an exasperated sigh.

''I don't know..''

* * *

Dark Link crept around on the shadows as he entered the ranch. The sound of voices drew him to a window that he hid under, listening to the conversation.

Judging by the pitch and sounds of the voices, the pople speaking were females. He smirked, he loved killing females almost as much as little kids.

Their high shrieks and cries as he tormented them by destroying everything. Some usually offered him things in exchange for mercy. He had even been offered sex a few times but it had never worked on him, he loved to see blood spilled insted.

He drew his sword silently and peeked in the window. Inside we're two girls, a red head and a brown head. He smirked as he pictured those girls stained with blood and lying dead at his feet. He wanted to do it just right tough, barging right in and slaying them wouldn't be fun. No, he had to do it just right and ke knew just how to do it.

* * *

Zelda and Malon both looks at the door. The sounds of horses and cows in panic was very loud.

''Something's wrong with the horses.. probably a rat or something.. I'll go check it out.'' Malon says, standing. Zelda nods to her and watch as she leaves the house and heads to the barn.

After a while she have been fone zelda started to wonder if maybe a horse trampled her or something. So she decide to go after her. She strolled over to the barn but stops in her tracks at the sound of things banging around and she could of sworn there was muffled screams.

A shiver goes down her spin as she grabs the door handles and throw the large wooden door open.

''Malon are you okay?!'' She calls as she looks in, howere there was only silence. Hesitantly she steps inside but slips on something and falls on her side. She sits up and looks at the floor.

''What is this?'' She holds her hand up to her face and looks at it. It was blood. She slipped in a pool of blood and it was all over the floor and her.

''B-blood? Malon! Where are you?!'' She looks around desperately and spot something lying in the hay stack in front of her. Desperately she get's to her feet and runs over to it.

''Malon?'' she kneel down and see that it's a dead body. She covers her mouth and flip the body over. The sight disgusted her. It was Malon's body and it was horribly mutilated.

It sickened her and made her stomach shurn. She had to look away from her.

''Who..did this?!'' She wonder aloud.

''That would be me...but don't worry..you'll be the same way soon'' a dark voice creeped up on her. She looksback and see two blood red eyes staring down at her, cutting through the darkness. She didn't like this person. Their energy was so dark and strong she could physically feel it.

She slid back from the person and got to her feet. She were at a loss for words. What could she say? Those red eyes struck fear into her very soul. She had never felt anything like it.

''Let me guess.. you're gonna hit the ground now and beg for your life.'' The person mocked. Zelda glare at him and scoff as she draw her sword..

''Why the hell would I do that? You must not know who I am!'' She shout, charging at the person. The sound of metal flashing against one other echoes trough a barn as her sword is immediately blocked with another.

''Yu inted on fighting back? Do you know exactly who I am little girl?'' the person growls. She push against his sword.

''Frankly I don't give a damn who you are! I'll kill you!'' She jumps back and takes a swing at him again.

''Wow someone who actuall fights back. I like it, it will make killing you a lot more satisfying'' The dark person steps out from the shadows and swings at her. The two off them clash into each other and she finally get a good look of her opponents face.

His smoke grey hair and slick black hat looked all to familiar. He wore a pitch black tunic with brown boots and his face, she know that face.

''L-Link?'' she mummbles. The person smirks.

''Not even close sweetheart!'' Before she could respond she felt a knee crash into her stomach that sends her flying backwards. She collide into the wall and falls to the ground, stunned.

The force of the hit had knocked all the air right out of her, leaving her gasping for air.

''I'm nothing like that foll Link. I'm much better and stronger than him. You'd do well to remember that.. I'm Dark Link or as you weaklings call me.. The demon of the west'' He smirks.

Her eyes instantly snap open and she do her best to llok at him.

''Y-you're the demon? But.. you.. '' she stammered. Dark Link grinned and walked over to her.

''You know of all the hundreds I've killed, you're the first to ever fight back against me. I commend you for that girl, however I don't let anything live'' Dark Link whispers.

She reach for her sword but Dark Link kicks it away from her, out of her reach. He then raise his own sword above her shoulder and sends it down into it.

She screams and growl in pain as the steel blade cuts through her skin and lodges itself deep in her shoulder before Dark Link pulls it out.

''Nighty night girl '' she squeeze her eyes close as she brace herself for the final blow to finish her off.

''Helio..I'm sorry.. you were right...'' she murmur. Suddenly the barn door is shrown open.

''Zelda!'' a familiar voice yells. She opens her eyes and sees Helio hovering in front of you.

''H-Helio...you're safe..'' she smiles weakly.

''A fairy is going to save you? How pathetic!'' Dark Link laughs.

''Not the fairy.. I am!'' Link said, stepping inside. Dark Link stopped laughing immediately and glared at Link.

''You? How did you know to come here?'' he growled.

''I didn't» LonLon Ranch seemed to be a wreck so I stopped to check in..'' Link smirks.

''Link... He.. killed Malon...'' She whimper. Link's eyes widen.

''W-what?!'' Dark Link grinned.

''Yeah I killed her and I'm gonna kill your little girlfriend here too!'' Link glared at Dark Link and charged at him.

''Don't you touch her! You bastard!'' Link swung his sword at Dark Link, making him jump back away from her.

Link quckly knelt down beside her.

''Zelda are you okay?''

''She's bleeding!'' Navi says. Helio flutters by her face.

''No! Zelda! You'll be okay! Just stay awake!'' He screeches.

''Helio...I'm fine..'' She sits up and looks at Link ''I'm alright..''

''You'll bleed to death..you're not fine..'' Dark Link smirks. ''This is good..I can kill you both at the same time!''

''Zelda get out of here, I'll take care of him..'' Link says ''You need to take care of your arm before you really do bleed to death''

She rolls her eyes and tear a peice of her shirt off. Link looks at you and blushes slightly.

''Zelda, what are you doing?'' she looks at Link and gives him the piece of cloth.

''Just shut up and tie my arm!'' Link blinks in confusion but bids and quickly ties it around her shoulder tightly, immediately stopping the blood flow.

''There it's tied but you still have to go!'' She ignores Link and stands up.

''No way, I'm a bounty! I'm gonna kill this bastard and take all that money! Plus...I..I have to avenge Malon...''

Dark Link smirks at her while Link is just staring.

''Zelda! No! You are no match for him! You have no idea how strong he really is!''

''And lets not forget about you having no weapon too~'' Dark Link grins, holding up her sword.

''Like I said..I'm a bounty..'' She smirks and pulls out a second sword from her sheath on her belt '' I came prepared!''

Link scrambles to his feet and grabs her wrist.

''Zelda, I can't let you fight him..''

''well ready or not, here I come!'' Dark Link charges at her and Link and swings his steel blade at the two of them. Zelda bately manage to avoid the hit.

Link pushed Zelda outside and ran after her.

''Run Zelda!'' Linkdemands.

''What? No way! I'm staying here! I can take him!'' she protest. Link glares at her.

''I said go! You can't handle him!''

''Yes I can!'' She pushes past Link and stands in front of Dark Link, who seemed to smock her.

''Really now? You think you can hurt me? Let me see you try it!'' He smirks.

''Zelda no!'' Link tries to run to her but a wall of fire separates the two of them and prevents him from reaching her.

''You just shut up and watch! This will be interesting!'' Dark Link growls at him. She glares at Dark Link. The number one thing she hated was being underestimated.

''I'll show you what I can do!'' she say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Link watched helplessly through the wall of fire as Zelda stood in front of Dark Link, sword ready in hand. The immense heat flames prevented him from reaching her, let alone aiding her in battle. He could just watch.

''My, my, you certainly have a strong death wish, girl'' Dark Link mocked, licking his lips in fiendish delight ''But I like it'' She glares at him.

''Oh please, the only one dying here tonight is you! Then I'll take your dead corpse back to castle town so I can receive my damn payment!'' She snaps. Dark Link chuckled darkly at her.

''Haha! You throw your life away for money? Merely man's work! How you humans never cease to amaze me!'' He laughs. Zelda groans in annoyance.

''Why don't you shut your ass up already? I'm not like other humans!'' She shouts. Dark Link shrugged and clasped his sword tightly.

''How I don't care! I'm gone talking girl. Get ready to die!'' Dark Link growls evilly and charges at her. He swung his sword down at her that she blocked with hers with ease. Dark Link clenched his teeth and pushed down on her sword, cracking it slightly. She gasps as it breaks into two split pieces and falls to her feet.

Dark Link smirked as she fell back against the ground in shock.

''Well what a usless sword! But I guess your out of them now!'' He teases, holding the tip of his own sword by her cheek.

''Zelda!'' Link yelled. She smirks at Dark Link and push his sword away from her face before grabbing a piece of her broken blade. Dark Link's crimson eyes widen as she stood up, not showing one bit of fear in her.

''W-Why aren't you screaming for mercy yet? Do you really think that piece of blade can protect you?!'' He snaps. She grips the sword tightly in her hands, causing it to cut deeply into it and allowing blood to drip out of the crevice of her closed hands.

''Because this is exactly what I wanted! A good hard fight! And besides.. why would I be scared of someone like you?'' She mocked. Dark Link galred evilly at her.

''Well then allow me to change your views you little wretch. I'm sure You'll be screaming for mercy once I have you lying in your own blood pool!'' He growls.

''Well first you have to make that happen!'' She mocked.

''Zelda! Don't mock him! Stop it!'' Link shouted. Dark Link smirked wickedly.

''Heh, you are indeed a strange one. Mocking the very one who will kill you'' Dark Link suddenly lunges himself at her and as well, she lung herself at him. The sounds of clothing and skin being ripped stung Link's ears. The two of them seemed to run right past each other in the naked eye, but Link knew, damage had been done.

Slowly, Zelda and Dark Link turns back to each other. She wince a bit as a stinging sensation came to her side. Slowly, she came to her knees and placed her hand on her side. Her eyes widen as she feels something wet trickle through her fingertips.

''N-No way...'' She gasped. She quickly brought her hand back to her face to see that a red liquid stained her palm. Suddenly, she heard Dark Link snicker.

''Does it hurt? To have your words eaten. Did you choke on them? How does dying by my hands feel?'' He asked, stepping towards her. His deep crimson eyes yearned to see her blood splashed all over his sword but his smirk vanished when he saw one was upon her own lips.

''I.. wouldn't get so cocky if I were you'' She said. Dark Link's eyes widen as he feels something trickle down his side. Quickly, he looks down to find blood coming trough his dark tunic.

''What? But how? This is impossible..'' He hasped as he fell to his kneew. His angry eyes, quickly looked back on hers. ''Who...are you?'' He asked.

''I'm Zelda Harkinian. Bounty hunter of all... monsters..'' she manage to breath out before collapsing over. Dark Link smirks.

''Well Zelda. I commend you for wounding me.. I'll be sure.. to remember you..'' Dark Link soon followed her lead and collapsed forward against the ground. Link quickly jumped up as the flamed that were ignited by Dark Link began to extinguish. He picked up her wounded body and slung it over his shoulder.

He took one slight glance at the fallen darker version of himself.

''I can't belive..she took him down. Zelda is truly amazing..'' That was all he could say before heading off to the nearest town to save her from her deep wound.

* * *

When she awoke, she found herself no longer in LonLon Ranch but in a small bedroom. Outside the door, She could hear faint voices of familiar people. One or a fact was Link's. She didn't move at all. She simply laid still and listened to the conversation that Link was having with someone.

''You kidding?! She really went after that demon!''

''Yes, and she wounded hom as well, But please do not tell the other castle townfolk about this. I'm not sure if he will some back or not and I don't want anybody getting their hopes up and praising Zelda''

''I see. Well, she's welcome to rest here as long as she likes. You are too'' She heard Link sigh a bit in relief and his voice soften.

''Thank you Carl..'' So that's it. She must be at Carl's Bazaar as well as his houde. He lived in the back of it after all. She heard footsteps come closer to her and soon, Link stood in the doorway. She sat up slowly, withs relived him a bit.

''You're awake. That's good'' He says. She nods and watch the blond man approach her and stands at her bedside. Slowly he sat down on the bed's edge and glanced at the floor.

''Link...is.. he..?''

''Dead? No..not even close..'' Link's voice startled her a bit. It was now cold and slightly cruel. ''If anything, you just made him absessed with you. He'll become obsessed with anything as powerful as him'' She opened her mouth to speak but one cold glance from Link's eyes silenced her.

''You..are a fool Zelda. You only want after him for money and now you have a demon on your head! Do you realize that? Did you ever even think? Of course you didn't! Now you're wounded and he's mad! What now Zelda?'' Link snapped at her, his voice raising ever so slightly.

''I..I don't know! How was I suppose to? And so what if I did? I'm a bounty hunter Link! Do you know the meaning of that? It means I slay monsters for money! And so what if he's mad! Let him come after me! I'll simply wound him again! I can fend for myself.'' She says defensively. Link sat upright and leaned over her.

''Your're wounded Zelda! Unlike him, you are still a mere human! He is not! Your wound may take weeks to heal while his will only take a night! How can you fend for yourself if he somes for you tomorrow?'' Link asks. His blue eyes intensely focused on hers as he leaned over her, his face not much further from her own.

''I...I don't know but I'll manage. I don't need you to scold me like a child Link!'' She snapped back but pain struck her side and she fell back against the pillow, gripping the sheets tightly in pain. Link sighed and merely covered her body with blankets.

''That's not what your body is saying..'' She shoot Link a glare.

''S-Shut up..'' But Link only chuckled.

* * *

Dark Link shot up in his bed and gripped the dark sheets roughly as pain shot through his side.

''That damn wretch! How dare she cause me this pain!'' He shouted. Soon Rinku drifted into the room and over his master.

''She really did a number on you. I'm not even sure if that will heal over the night.'' He sighs. Dark Link glared death and his crimson little fairy and threw the sheets off of him to revel his bare upper torso that was wrapped in bandages. He slowly ran his pale fingertips over the bandage, flinching whenever felt pain.

''She...really was strong. I've never felt such determination from a women before. This..this feeling she gave me.. How delicious it was.. It was even better than his.. I must have that feeling again..'' Dark Link stated. Rinku sighed.

''Let me guess, she's your target now. What about Link?'' he asks. Dark Link scoffed.

''I do not wish to have him anymore. I want her! I need her.. That feeling! I want that feeling again! I want to hear her screams! I want to see her blood stain these bedsheets!'' Dark Link laid back and ran his fingers through his silk dark blankets while laughing like a madman. His piercing ruby eyes seemed to glow.

''I want her power! I must have it for myself..'' Dark Link tossed and turned as he thrashed around in the bed, gripping the sheets roughly.'' I want to take her and drag her all the way to the edge of death.. I want Zelda... and I want her now..''


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Zelda awoke to water being splashed on her. Quickly and with a gasp, she sits up only to regret it due to the immense pain it caused.

She grumbled harshly and looked around only to find Link standing over her bedside holding a now empty bucks. He smirked as she glared at him.

"Link! What the hell are you doing?!"she nearly shout.

"Just checking to see if you were still alive."Link says. Yshe glare at him.

"You could have just checked my breathing! My pulse! Something!"she said. Link rolled his eyes and sat on the bedside.

"Yeah Yeah..well..I guess I was still..you know..upset at you form yesterday.."he says.

"For what?! I told you Link, I'm fine! See?"She holds up her arms, showing off her body. Link glanced at her and sighed once more.

"I know that Zelda but I was still worried."Link stared at her with intense blue eyes, causing her to blush. Slowly, Link brushed his hand over hers before taking it gently."Zelda, I want you to come with me on my adventure. That way, I can protect you if Dark Link does decided to strike again..What do you say?"

"Link..thats a very committing question.."she said, glancing away from him to hide her blush. Link's cheeks heated a bit as well and a small shy smile tugged at his lips.

"Y-yeah, I know..But..I really want to make sure you're safe and protected Zelda. I care about you, you know?"he says.

"Really?" Link nods and smiles at her.

"Yes! We're best friends! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.."he says. She felt like her heart had been crushed and she looked away.

"Oh..yeah..That...that would be a pity.."she sighs. Link tilted his head and stared at her.

"You okay Zelda?"he asks. She nod and puts on her best smile for him.

"Yes. I'm just a little hungry.."she lie. To be honest, she sorta had feelings for Link but now..she know she is just a friend in his eyes. Nothing more..nothing less.. She sighed deeply and shrugged it off. Well, at lest that's better than nothing, she thought to herself.

As she spaced out, Link took it upon himself to fix her a meal. When it was done, Link held it up in front of her and let the aroma of the food pull you out of her trance and it did.

"Here.."Link said softly. she looks down at the food and takes it.

"Thank you Link.."Link watched happily as she ate the plate of food At least her appetite hadn't been damaged by the wound."So how does your wound feel?" Link asks just as she finish downing her plate. She swallow the food in her mouth and lightly brush her fingers over her wound on her side.

"It feels okay but it would have felt better if Somebody hadn't splashed water on my face!"She growl. Link rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well if you had listened to me, none of this would have happened.."he states. She rolls her eyes now and throws the blankets off of her. Link's eyes opened slightly wider and his hands reached out to her.

"W-What are you doing? You shouldn't be getting up.."he says.

"I don't care about this stupid wound Link. You know I'm not the type to stay in bed.."She breathe as she shift her weight onto her feet and stands.

"But Zelda. I don't want you to hurt yourself any more. If you do then you could..."Link's voice faded out but a gasp escaped him quickly as he watched her hit the floor. "Zelda! Are you alright?" Link fell to his knees beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

His eyes widened more. She were trembling and tears were coming from her eyes.

"Zelda..."

"W-Why Link? Why did Malon have to die and not me?"She whimpered as she recalled the death of her own best friend. Link pursed his lips and rested a hand upon her head. After a few minutes of silence..he spoke.

"M..Maybe the gods have something in store for you is all. It just wasn't your time.."he said softly. She looks up at him angrily.

"And it was Malon's?! No..it..it was my fault..I didn't go with her to the barn. I didn't hear her screams..I wasn't there in time...It's my fault.."She sobbed. Link gripped her shoulders tightly and held her in front of him. His eyebrows were arched down in anger.

"That's not true Zelda! It's not your fault at all! Nobody would have seen this coming! If it's anybody's fault, it's that damn Dark Link! He's to blame not you! Do you understand me?"Link scolded, trying to fight back the own tears that cornered his eyes.

Slowly, she nodded and Link pulled her to his chest, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"L-Link..?"

"Yeah?"

"Can...Can we take a walk?"she asks. Link was silent for a moment but after looking down at her big puffy blue eyes, he sighs in defeat.

"Sure...The townspeople would like to see you anyway. They're all worried. Though I'm sure they'll just praise you and ask how you survived the great Demon of the west.."Link sighed. She stifled a giggle and Link took her hand.

He led her out of the small cabin and no sooner than she stepped out, Zelda and Link were flooded with villagers.

"Zelda!Zelda! How did you survive the Great Demon of the west?!"

"Zelda! You're our hero! Praise you!"

"Zelda! Please sign my butt!" Wait..wut?

Link pulled her away from the crowd and into the closest shop. The Bazaar. Instantly, she were greeted by Carl, the clerk.

"Well Hello there Zelda! Nice to see you up and around! How's that wound of yours?"he asks. She smile at the warm greeting.

"Hi Carl. I'm doing much better thank you."she say, smiling back. Link stood behind her like a body guard. Ever since he stepped in, his eyes have been drawn to a mysterious man in an overcoat sitting in the corner.

The man was covered pretty well for Link could not even see his face. He could only see grey hair and pale white skin.

"And then mighty flames were all around me! But I showed that sucker who's boss!"She cheered. Link rolled his eyes slightly at her exaggerated tale but couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. At least she were feeling better.

Then, Link's eyes darted to the man in the overcoat who was no longer in the corner, but next to her. His hand went to his sword slowly.

She simply smiled at the man as he approached.

"So, you slain the Demon of the west? That must have been hard for a young girl like yourself.."The man says. She blush slightly and shrug.

"Yeah well..It was no walk in the park..But he highly underestimated me."She say proudly.

"I bet he did.."The man said in a cold tone. "But surely you did not come out of that fight without a scratch." She shakes her head and look away from the man slowly.

"No..I..I was wounded pretty badly.."she say. Link was starting to move closer to her. The man next to her smirked however.

"And I bet that little red-head friend of your's death also hurt you.."he says. Your brows furrow as she turns to him.

"How do you.."

"Zelda get back!" You heard Link shout. Zelda gasps as Link pulls her back form the man, sword drawn, and swings it at him; However, his sword merely clashed against another.

People in the Bazar yelped and backed away as the man Shed his overcoat to reveal his piercing red eyes, grey hair, and pale skin. A black tunic covered him and the people screamed.

"It's the demon! He is not slain!"

"He's alive! Come to kill us all!"

"Run!" The people around her began to run and scream in panic out of the bar, each one bumping into her a bit.

She soon felt a strong arm grab her shoulder and pull her back.

"Zelda! Be careful!"Carl said. "We need to get out of here!"

"But what about Link?!"she ask. Carl shook his head.

"I think he can handle him! Now go!" Dark Link's crimson eyes glance at her and a smirk forms upon his features.

"And just where do you think you're going?!"he said. In an instant, Dark Link was no longer in front of Link but in front of her. She stops dead in her tracks and looks into the red pools of Dark Link.

"Zelda! Get back!" Link shouted at her.

"Too late!" A twisted smile was on Dark Link's face as he reached for her. She shrieked and screamed as his vile hands gripped her arms and pulled her closer to him.

"Zelda! Let her go!" Link yelled. Link ran across the bar over to where Dark Link and she stood with his sword raised. As he drew closer, Link swiped at Dark Link but Dark Link vanished along with her just as Link's sword hit him.

Link gasped and looked around for her.

"Zelda!"he yelled.

"Link!"her voice called back. It was coming from outside. Link rushed out only find a devastating nightmare.

In mere seconds, Dark Link had begun his rain of destruction. Castle Town burned with mighty flames. The streets were filled with the putrid smell of burning people, rubble and death.

All around, people were running in panic. Mothers and fathers holding onto their children in desperate escape. Link looked around frantically until he spotted a dark figure atop of a building. Glowing red eyes stared deep into Link's blue ones.

There on the building stood Dark Link still clutching her tightly in his arms though he seemed to have knocked her unconscious now.

"You can't save her now Link..She's mine. This time..You lose!" Dark Link called. Those words rang through Link's head, swirling around and making him feel dizzy.

Why? Why did this feel so familiar? Castle town burning...People fleeing..burning...flames...a horse..escaping..a Mother and a baby fleeing...the flames..Another horse..a girl fleeing..Him..Being left..behind ..Losing..

Link's world spun and smoke filled his lungs, choking him. Suddenly, Link collapsed to the ground and Dark Link smirked.

"Ah..the memories..They haunt you don't they?"Dark Link chuckled darkly and looked down at her."Well..I've gotten what I've come for..Finally..I will beat you.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Link! Link wake up son! Wake up!"

"Ngn.."Link's eyes opened slowly and refocused on the face of a bearded man above him. "C-Carl..?"he mumbled. The man nodded and sighed.

"Oh thank the gods you're alright.."he said. Link stared at him for a moment before sitting up.

"Carl...where are we?"he asks.

"Kakariko village. We had to come here to seek refuge. Castle town..it..it burned.."Carl says.

"That damn Dark Link.."Link growled. Carl sat next to him, a sad expression paved his features.

"Link..Zelda..she's.."he began. Link looked away as if the thought pained him. Carl looked at the ground. "I see.."He began to sob."What..vile creature..w-would kidnap..such a sweet.." He couldn't go on. Carl stood abruptly and walked out of the room.

Link sighed and laid back down in the bed he resided in. He felt anger and guilt wash over him. How could he have been so weak? Why couldn't he have saved you? Why did it have to be you?

A lone tear ran down Link's cheek that he quickly wiped away at the sounds of jingling bell like fairies. Through the window, fluttered in Navi and Helio, Zelda's fairy.

"Link! You're alright! Thank goodness! I was so worried when we had lost you and Zelda back in castle town!"Navi cried, fluttering up to her master.

"I'm fine Navi.."Link said softly. Helio glanced around the room then flew into Link's face.

"W-Where's my Zelda?"he asks. Link looked away, he didn't say a word. Helio's wings lowered in sadness. "N-No..She can't be...She wasn't.."

"I'm sorry Helio..Dark Link has her.."Link breathed. Helio made the noises of sniffling and small wet tears dropped from the fairy.

"I...It's all my fault. We fairies are suppose to guard and protect the one's we follow and I failed..I'm a horrible friend.."Helio sobbed. Link held up his cupped hands as the saddened fairy slowly lowered to them.

"Hey..it's not your fault. It's mine. I should have tried harder to protect her and not let my past get to her. If anyone is to blame..it's me.."he says.

Navi flew down and huddled by Helio. The two fairies then flew up to Link and huddled just beneath his chin. Tears fell from Link's eyes as the three of them embraced.

* * *

"Link!"She sits up with a jolt. She looks around at her surroundings. They were unfamiliar and she were in an unfamiliar bed. Dark silk black and red sheets. Dark midnight blue walls. Around the bed was a silk see through curtain that blew slightly to the breeze of an open window. The bottom of the bed was bathed in a luscious glow of the full moon that shone through the open window.

"Where am I..?"She questioned. Slowly, she throw the sheets off of her and place her now bare feet on the deep red velveted floor.

She walked over to the open window and gaze out. She rest her elbows on the dark wooden windowsill and gaze upon the moon. As she stared out the window a tall black figured lurked in the shadows of the bedroom, watching her with blood red eyes.

"Go."A hushed male whisper that was faint to her ears whispered. He cupped a dark black and red fairy in his hands before releasing it towards her.

Slowly, the fairy drifted over towards her. It caught her attention immediately as it drifted into her view.

"Aww..hey there little guy.."she whispered to it. she extended her cupped hands towards the little fairy where it settles. She slowly pulld it back to her and lift it towards her face. A tear is pulled to her eyes.

"You remind me of my own fairy Helio. I hope he's alright.. But can you tell me where I am?"She ask but the fairy said nothing, causing you to sigh.

Upon talking to the fairy, she suddenly get the feeling of something dark watching her. A chill goes down her spine and hesitantly, she turns around only to match eyes with a pair of crimson ones.

The two of them stare at each other for what seemed like eternity, neither breaking the gaze. She sucked in sharply prepared to scream but in an unblinked eye, the dark figure was now only now a lips distance from her.

"Don't scream."the figure said. She gulped and the figure eased a bit. As it settled down, it's appearance became clearer. The pale face of a handsome man with smoke grey hair that fell by his red eyes became visible. The rest of his hair was covered by a raven black hat that matched the black tunic that covered his body. His white collar was unlaced, revealing the base of his masculine neck.

She recognized this man and that familiar face.

"Dark Link.."She growled. Dark Link smiled a sharp toothed smirk at her.

"Good to see that you remember your dark Lord.."He said as he caressed her cheek with a pale hand. She moved to pull away from him but he gripped her face roughly and held it in place.

"Let me go..You aren't any lord of mine!"She hissed. Dark Link's eyes only widened slightly and his smirk grew.

"Aren't you the feisty one? You know, you're the first woman I haven't killed on spot so you should be thankful."he sneered.

"Thankful? To you? Don't make me laugh! You would have done nothing but a favor of killing me!"She spat. Dark Link shook his head and 'tsked'.

"Oh no Zelda. I cannot do that.. You see..-"He let go of her face and shifted his weight so that he was looming over her. She moved as far from him as she could before her back touched the sheets of the bed. Dark Link positioned himself over her, his legs on either side of her waist to prevent her from going anywhere while his hands were placed on either sides of her head. He leaned in close so that his pale lips just barely brushed over her ear.

"-I want to see what makes you tick.."He growled in a deep lustful growl. A shiver went down her spine once more but a piercing gasp escaped her throat as she felt Dark Link's razor sharp fangs sink into the sensitive skin of her neck.

She gripped at his tunic and wailed, tears pricking her eyes. It felt like a river of fire had been coursing through her veins in place of her own blood. After what seemed like forever, Dark Link withdrew his mouth from the crook of her neck, licking away any blood he had drawn before looking down at her flushed face.

Her eyes were shut impossibly tight while her hands scratched at the site of Dark Link's bite. She found no holes, but she were sure he had pierced her. Dark Link could see clearly though, where he had marked her for as his puncture bites healed, a black triforce was tattooed onto her skin.

He smirked wickedly and leaned by her ear once more.

"You're mine now.."he whispered. Her eyes opened slowly and she were panting, gasping for dreaded air that she could barely receive due to the burning sensation in her throat.

"I..Will..never...be..yours.."SHe said between each breath she took. Dark Link's eyes softened a bit in sad delight. He lifted his hand to her gentle face and tucked away a strand of her brown hair.

"Oh my sweet Zelda. You haven't the choice.."he says. "And once I finally get rid of Link..I will rule the whole land of Hyrule and you will be my dark queen." Her eyes filled with fear and hatred for this dark man. How she wanted to peel off the skin of his face to reveal the monster that lurked within him, and she would have if only her body hadn't suddenly become paralyzed.

What was happening to her? She couldn't move anything. She stared into Dark Link's ruby eyes and as if reading hermind, he chuckled.

"That's my power you feel. It's weighing you down as it courses through your body. Soon, you will be filled with my power and you will love me and me alone. I will be your one and everything whether you want it or not! You will love me!" Before she could respond, Dark Link had moved off the bed and was storming away to the bedroom door. He glanced at her one last time before exiting the room.

"Love him? Me! Never!"She shouted in her head but she felt something strange in Dark Link's last sentence. He wanted you to love him but it didn't sound much like a demand but a cry. A cry to be loved by something as if he desperately needed it..

What did Dark Link truly want from her?

Dark Link sat in the darkest corner of his throne room. His knees were cradled to his chest which he buried his face in. In his pale hand was a pendant that shined the ruby redness of his own eyes. His frail figure was illuminated by the moonlight that shone through the window. He glanced up at it.

"If I make her stay here...She will love me..right? She'll have to. Then..I will be loved! I'll show you! She will love me. I can be loved! I know I can..you..you're wrong..You always were...father.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning was a blur to her, mainly because of the high fever she had been running since Dark Link's attack on her neck the previous night. In the spot where he had so called 'Marked' her, it felt like fire against her skin.

She constantly ran her fingers over her neck in search of maybe a healing wound or even a bump but always found nothing. What had he done to her? The monster.

She could feel a pain like burning sensation like fire on her neck but yet her fingers felt nothing.

Now she were delirious, dizzy with cold sweats and an unbreakable fever.

And yet, the cause of all this, was sitting right beside her. The dark man with the identical face of her own best friend, Dark Link.

He was in the process of placing a cold damp cloth along her forehead when her eyes met.

He gestured a small yet evil smile at her as if mocking her helpless state.

How she hated this man.

"What..did you do to me?"she asked, her voice soft and barely audible from it's lack of use. A once sweet voice now hoarse from the fever as well.

"Hmm?"Dark Link hummed in acknowledgement. "My sweet queen, you shouldn't talk now, you need your rest for if you do too much, you'll exhaust yourself and my mark of evil magic may consume you."Dark Link told.

Her brows furrowed.

"Your mark? What mark?" Voice straining to raise, she felt her neck quickly and her eyes widen at him. "The bite..You-"

"Sh..."Dark Link silenced her with a finger against her lips. "In due time my queen. In due time.." Dark Link rose, removing his finger and she sat up.

"I am not your queen! I will never..."Dark Link began to walk towards the bedroom door and she were feeling dizzy again. He turned his head to look at her, his crimson eyes practically glowing and putting her in a dizzier state. Her head began to swim. "I..will n-never..love..you.." Her head collided with the pillow as she passed out.

Dark Link stomped down the hall of his manor, his red eyes fixated on anything that came into his view.

His sharp teeth were clenched together so tightly that any more pressure would surely cause them to bleed.

_Why?_ He thought. _Why is it so hard? I will be loved! She has to love me!I-_ His thoughts were drifting and his footsteps were slowing as he spotted a large dark portrait to his left.

He glanced up at it with a cold glare.

The portrait was of a tall man whose face could not be seen due to the shadows of it's own paint. This...was Dark Link's father.

Slowly, Dark Link wandered towards the large painting and rested a hand upon it. He sighed as memories of this man began to flood his mind.

- FlashBack -

On a cold dark day, a young boy is being scorned by his father who had an explosive temper.

"You worthless Little insect! Love?! Where did you hear such a thing?!"The father yelled. The young boy flinched as his father's tone but stood firm.

"I-I heard about it in the town. Father..parents love their children..don't they?"The young one asked.

"Yes, they're suppose to but the town is fill of worthless people who all deserve to be killed flaunting this abundant Love crap all over the place! It makes me sick I tell you and one day..oh yes..one will all be killed and monsters will rule Hyrule! You will see to that Dark Link." As the father monologued, Dark Link's mind began racking with questions. his palms were clasped together and now fumbling in front of him.

Interrupting his father's monologue, Dark Link voiced his tiny voice.

"Father...do you love me?"he asks. The father's voice instantly ceases and he stares at the young boy before him.

"You? Don't be ridiculous! Nothing will ever love you! You are not meant to be loved! You are a monster! Monsters are not loved! You were only born to kill and strike fear into the heart of the villagers! Understand?!"Dark Link's father yelled.

The young boy stood, his heart shattered and eyes daring to spill the tears he didn't know he had.

"Yes father.."

* * *

Dark Link closed his eyes tightly and shook away the unwanted memory. He glares at the painting, unknown tears staining is cheeks.

"I will be loved!"He shouted and in a swift motion, Dark Link had pierced the chest of the painting with his sword like he had done to his father oh so many years ago.

His breath was slightly heavy and his eyes were darkening. Noticing his tears, he wiped them clean and walked away.

"I will be loved! I can be!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Link sighed sadly and stared down at his reflection in his LonLon Milk. Carl sat beside him, glancing over at the young hero with sad eyes.

"Ey..Link. I know ye worried about Zelda but don't fret too much son. Zelda is a very strong lass. She can handle herself against that ol' demon, I'm sure! Just have a bit of faith boy."The large bearded man told Link.

Link didn't take his eyes off his reflection, his grip tightening on the cup.

"That's true but..she isn't strong enough to face him. He's beyond powerful. I'm barely a match for him. How can Zelda hold her own against a demon like him? How could I have been so weak! I just let her get carried off like that! This is all my fault!"Link said, raising his voice as he did. Hearing Link's guilty outburst, Navi and Helio drifted down beside him.

"It's not your fault Link."Navi said.

"Yeah, nobody knew that Dark Link was after Zelda like that."Helio said as well. Carl nodded.

"That's right Link. Listen to them fairies. You are not the one to blame and right now you need to focus on getting your strength and spirit back up before going to rescue Zelda. Eat. Eat. Eat! Waiter! I want everything you got on dis here menu!"Carl ordered. Link couldn't deny it. He was starving, having not eaten anything since her kidnapping.

"Fine..one plate but that's it.."he said.

* * *

"Come on. Eat it."

"Hmph!"

"Eat!"

"Hmph!"

"Damn it woman! Eat!"Dark Link growled heavily as he set the plate full of food on the table beside the bed. She sat there with her arms crossed and head turned away from him.

She were still too weak to get out of bed but at least she were awake now and her fever had broken which secretly relieved Dark Link. But now she were refusing to eat and this was doing more than frustrating him.

"Why won't you eat?!"he snapped.

"I don't take food from demons!"she hissed. Dark Link sent her a menacing glare.

"You should be thankful that I even give you something to eat instead of letting you starve! I hope you know that if you don't eat soon, the dark magic inside of you will consume and kill you."

"I don't care! Death is better than being stuck here with you!" A flash of anger yet hurt shown in Dark Link's eyes at her statement. He suddenly went quiet and stood up.

"Fine..eat or don't eat. I don't give a damn.."he mumbled before exiting the room. She stared at the doorway for a moment before eying the food beside her. She were surprised, it actually looked appetizing and smelled pretty good as well. She would never think that a demon of Dark Link's standards would be able to prepare food like that.

Slowly, she shift over to the plate a hot food. She reach out and grab the roll that was closest to her before snatching it back quickly, still eying the door to make sure that Dark Link wasn't watching. She hold the roll up to her mouth, hesitating at first, but bite into it.

To her surprise and great pleasure, the roll was soft and fluffy. It had a nice salty yet sweet taste to it as it seemed to melt in her mouth. She finished the roll in no time and began to gobble down the rest of the food until there was nothing left.

She set the plate back down once she were done and sigh contently.

"I thought you didn't take food from demons."Dark Link's dark chuckle made her jump and quickly turn her attention towards the dark figure that stood in the door.

She glared at him.

"Oh shut up and leave me alone Demon."she tells him. Dark Link sighed and strolled over to her.

"I have a name you know. It's Dark not Demon."he says.

"No. A demon dosent deserve a name "She tells him. Dark Link rolled his crimson eyes and stared down at her. She stared back up at him angrily but flinch slightly as he reaches out to her.

Instead of the harsh grab she expected from him, a light touch came to her face. She stare up at Dark Link with wide shockful eyes as he seems to wipe something away from her face gently.

He stared down at her with a soft gaze. It was different from his usual blood lust gaze. His eyes showed tenderness in them yet something was sad about them. They felt as if they were drawing her in.

As she were captivated by his ruby red eyes, Dark was enticed by her own blue orbs. They were so round and big. Both twinkling like the stars overhead in the black sky. You reminded him of an innocent child the way she stared up at him. One who has yet to see the dark side of the world. Someone still pure as the driven snow that falls in the winter.

Dark Link felt an unknown heating sensation come to his cheeks as he continued staring. The two of them blinked to release themselves from her trances. Dark Link quickly turned his attention from her to the empty plate.

"I..I'm glad you ate."he says softly before picking it up and turning back to her. She didn't flinch this time when he laid a gentle hand atop of her head.

"Get some sleep.."he whispered before gently laying a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes went wide and she drew away from him quickly, blushing fiercely.

"W-What was that for?"she asked. Dark Link's fingers flew up to his mouth and traced his lips slowly. His face became red in realization of what he had just done. He looked down at her flustered.

"I..Uh.. It was nothing! Just another dark mark I put on you so don't get comfortable with kisses! I don't do such and don't think I did that because I like you cuz I don't. So just..forget everything I just did you worthless mortal!"he shouted before darting out the room.

She stare at the doorway of the bedroom in confusion.

"Um...what?"

* * *

Dark Link sat in his throne room quietly. He traced his thumb over the pendant that he dangled in his hand.

"What is this feeling I have? What was that strange heat in my cheeks? I've never felt that way from looking at one of my other victims." He sighed and slipped the pendant in his tunic.

"Ridiculous. It surely cannot be _**that."**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Zelda laid on the bed quietly. her gaze was fixed upon the full moon that bathed the bedroom in it's luminous blue color. She stared at it through a window of the bedroom. She were having difficulties falling asleep but then again, who would even want to sleep knowing there's a demon lurking around.

Sighing, she sat up straight and cradled her knees.

"How am I gonna get outta here?"she wondered aloud. Just then, a soft tune hit her ears. Her head shot up in recognition of the instrument that was producing such sound. It was an ocarina, Link's little instrument.

A smile came to her face as she jumped out of the bed and rushed to the bedroom door. she knew it probably wouldn't be wise to wander a dark tower alone but she had to find out who was playing Link's instrument.

Slowly, she crept out of the room and into the dark corridor.

The red velvet carpet was soft and masked the sounds of her footsteps as she followed the sound, using only her hearing to guide her through the darkness.

The music got louder the closer she got to it's source. Eventually, she found a large door that was slightly ajar which obviously led to the outside. Daring her chances, she slipped through the door quietly and glanced about. The tune was louder than before and sounded awfully close but she couldn't find it's source.

She continued to creep around until her eyes landed on a tall pole with a torn up flag hanging from it. Before the gerudo province was taken over by Dark Link, she remember how the Gerudo use to use these poles as markers to help guide and lost travelers through the desert.

Her eyes traced up the pole until she saw a black figure sitting atop of it. It was Dark Link. His smoke grey hair swayed lightly in the night's breeze along with the lower half of his tunic. His ruby eye were drifted shut and his fingers were dancing along the small instrument that he held in hands. She squinted her eyes to see what he was playing and to her surprise, it was a small black Ocarina. It was identical to Link's only differenced in color but it sounded exactly the same.

However, Dark Link's song was completely different from Link's own. His song was more sorrowful and somewhat morbid. She rested herrself against the pole he sat on and listened to his soft melancholy tune.

After a few moments it stopped and Dark Link was staring down at her.

"What are you doing here?"he asks, a cold blanket shrouded his tone. She stepped back as he jumped down in front of her.

"I couldn't sleep and I was just...well I..I heard the tune and..You can Play the Ocarina too?"she asked.

"Uh yeah. I'm identical to Link, remember? Anything he can do, I can do and usually better."he says, slipping the dark Ocarina into his pouch.

"O-oh..right.."she say. Dark Link stared at her with his scarlet blood red eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. The silence was awkward yet tense. Dark Link saw her do a slight shiver which led him to grab at her shoulders.

"It's chilly out here. You need to go back inside where it's warm."he says, leading her back to his tower. Fearing what may happen if she disobeyed, she allowed Dark Link to lead her back to the dark corridor from which she came.

However, she stopped in mid step as she reached a painting that she did not notice on her way out.

It was a large painting covered by dust and shadows and a slight tare in the center of it.

"Who's that?"she ask. Dark Link glance at the painting, his grip on her tightening a bit.

"It's nobody important. Just the phantom of this mansion. Now go back to bed"he tells her, ushering her away from the painting and back to the bedroom where he laid her down in the bed gently.

She felt..confused. Why was Dark Link kind all of a sudden? During days he's as angry and burning with hate like the sun but y night he's as calm and serene as the moon. Why? Maybe Dark Link was Bipolar?

"Hey uh..Dark Link.."She whimpered out.

"Hmm? What is it?"he asked, looking deep into your blue orbs with those glowing rubies he called eyes.

"W-why did you..bring me here?"she ask. Dark Link stared at her for a moment before clenching his teeth and looking away.

"Don't get any wrong ideas about being here.."he says coldly. "I only brought you with me because I know that damn Link will come for you and when he does..hehe..I'll finally destroy him once and for all." She quiver at Dark Link's tone and look away as he stood.

"Now..Goodnight."and just like the shadow he was, Dark Link had left the room, leaving her to cry herself to sleep. while he listened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning she awoke at Dawn. It was only expected that she didn't get a good night's sleep in a place like this. In fact, since she had her little illness that Dark Link had caused previously, she were always drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness so she had gotten plenty of sleep.

She sits up in her bed and scans the room. It was still kinda dark but there was some light, enough where she could see a black dress with red trimmings on it's sleeves and at the bottom of it.

Curiously, she climbs out of bed and walk over to the outfit. It was a long silk dress that was soft underneath her fingertips. She brushed her fingers over it until she reach a small note on it.

Quickly, she snatch it off and pulls it close to her face for better view of the words.

"Wear this.."she read. Sighing in aggravation, she crumble the note up in her fist and toss it somewhere behind her.

"No way in hell Demon."She growl but suddenly a stinging sensation courses through her body. She winced and out of instinct gripped at her neck at the spot in which Dark Link had bitten her.

The pain was so immense that her knees gave out from beneath her and she found herself colliding with the carpeted floor. For a while she just laid on the floor, thrashing back and forth as the pain grew to an unbearable sensation in her neck. The pain finally grew so much that she passed out from it.

When she came to again, she were laying in the large bed of her room once more. She sat up and found that she were now clothed in the silk dress Dark Link had left for her. Her room was lightly lit with the sun's rays from the outside of her tower window.

She sat up fully and moved to the edge of the bed. The pain she had felt earlier was no longer there, allowing her to move freely. Though she couldn't help but wonder why and what had happened to her. Did she get that pain because she disobeyed?

Maybe that was how Dark Link kept her under his thumb, but causing her immense pain whenever she disobeyed his command, even when he could not see her doing it.

Sighing, she stood and decided that she would go explore the manor or tower or whatever it is she were in. Not even wondering where Dark Link was, she slipped out of her bedroom and strolled down the corridor which remained dark despite it being daylight outside.

The end of the silk dress swayed by her ankles as she walked. The deep red flats she wore with it made loud footsteps that were masked by the luscious red carpet that covered the floor.

_No sign of Dark Link _ thought to herself as she walked further. She walked further until she reached that dark painting again. Stopping, she turned to it and gazed up at it.

It was a strange yet eerie painting of a tall man whose face was covered by the shadows yet she could tell that he was an evil person. Just by the deep and dark mixtures of the colors black, red, and blue, gave her the feeling that he was evil.

As she stared up at the large portrait, she couldn't help but get the feeling of eyes on her back.

Slowly, she turn around to in fact see what was staring at her. Dark Link of course, with those glowing red eyes. The two of them stared at one another for some time before his shifted his away from her.

"You really wanna know don't you?"he asked, stepping towards her. She moved away from him a bit.

"Know what?"She ask right back.

"Who that man in this painting is. I can tell by the way you look at it. Your eyes fill with curiosity yet you're too afraid to ask. Am I right?"he says, moving closer until he was at her side.

"I.."she mumbled.

"Well if you must know. This bastard is my father."Dark Link tells her. The information hit her like a cement wall. Her eyes widen and her mouth ran dry. She didn't even know what to say. This..demon had a father? Parents?

"Y-you had a father?"she asked.

"Yeah and a Mother. I wasn't created you know. I was conceived and born just like any other person."he says, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Then..why.."

"Why do I have the same face as Link? Because my father was none other than Ganondorf himself." She couldn't help but out a small gasp and look away from Dark Link.

What? But that just didn't make any sense! The time doesn't add up.

"I know what you're thinking. It shouldn't make sense why I'm an exact replica of Link. I used to wonder the same thing until he told me the reason. I was born not too long after Ganondorf had first encountered Link as a young child. He said he knew that he would be ultimate trouble and that if the light had a hero Link than the dark needed one as well. That would I would be the only equal match to him. So being the dark sorcerer he was, he managed to replicate him but doing this came with a price."Dark Link explained.

"What was the price?"she dared to ask. Dark Link sighed and rested his eyes on the wall across from him though his orbs shown deeper pain and memories that he wished to forget.

"The price was that to replicate a mere mortal, he would need DNA and a young fetus. It was easy for him to get the DNA but as for the fetus..well.."His voice trailed off as her eyes widen once more.

"He..-"

"Yeah..when my mother was pregnant with me during her first three months, my..fath-..Ganondorf separated us by killing my mother and cutting me out of her womb like the sick bastard he was. Then..after that with a little of his dark magic, Link's DNA merged into me and I began to develop at an alarming rate so my father said. Within three days, I was a newborn, within three weeks, I was a toddler, within three months I was a child and within three years I was a teenager. Now by six years, I am a young adult. By my age now, my cells have begun to slow down and I am aging at a normal rate now."he says.

She stared at Dark Link for a while, wrapping her mind around the knowledge he had just given her.

"So then..you are really.."

"Yeah..I am currently six years old with the mind and body of an adult and the knowledge as well."he finishes, turning his head to match eyes with her own.

The two of them remained silent from some time again until she opened her mouth to speak.

"Dark Link I..."she started.

"Don't. I don't need any pity from you and don't think that since I told you this information that your circumstances change. Whether I be six or one hundred and twenty-three, I am still the demon my father had raised me to be. I remain this way even long after I had slain the bastard."

"You slain? It was clear that Link killed Ganondorf!"she say. Dark Link hissed at her and lashed out. His hands found her wrists quickly and were holding them above her head in the blink of an eye. His face loomed dangerously close to hers, his mouth open slightly as he bared his pointy demonic fangs at her.

"That bastard didn't kill him! He only locked him away but he escaped. Came back when I was still but a child and put me through hell. It was me who crept into his room that night and it was me who jabbed that knife through his heart repeatedly until his movements stopped. It's my hands that his blood stains, not Link's. That bastard just takes the credit for what I did because he didn't have the balls to kill a living being but I did..And I can kill anything that I find as an object in my way.."he growled.

As she stared deep into Dark Link's piercing eyes, she couldn't help but quiver at his words. Feeling her tremble, Dark Link smirked.

"Finally I see the terror in your eyes. You finally see me as the monster my father created. My purpose is to kill Link and rid the world of him once and for all."he says.

"And what do you plan to do once you have killed him?"she asked on one low breath. Dark Link chuckled at her.

"Didn't I tell you before? Once he's out of the picture, I'm going to plunge the world into eternal darkness and chaos. Let monsters of me alike roam the Earth. Hehehe..Im going to bring hell to the surface."

"Y-You're a monster..You can't do that! Link will stop you! He will!"She cried out, shrieking in pain as the grip Dark Link had on her became tighter.

"Oh is he now? Well tell me something Zelda, if Link was such a great hero, why hasn't he come to save you yet? You do realize that you have been here for nearly four days yet there hasn't been one sign of anybody coming to your rescue. Just face facts Zelda. Link's a lousy hero who doesn't give two shits about you and he's not coming."he tells her.

"No..No. He's coming! I know he is. Link cares about what happens to me and he's coming to save me."SHe say.

"And then what Zelda? Let say he does come and gets you? He's gonna defeat me, have me thrown in prison and hanged in the gallows?"Dark Link smirked.

"He'll come..I know he will.."She whimper.

"Silly Zelda. When will you realize that there will be no hero in your tragic tale. Only victims and the villain."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Link sat on the roof of the hut he was staying in at Kakariko village. He sighed and slouched a bit as he gazed up at the full moon, in his hands he held his small Ocarina.

He glanced down at the instrument that was no bigger than his own palm. Link was silent like the night, not like there was much to say anyway.

"Link."Came a voice. Link's head shot up and turned to face the large man that was climbing atop of the roof he sat on.

"Carl.."Link muttered. The large bearded man hurled himself upon the rooftop and sat down next to Link. The two sat quietly and stared up at the moon.

"Listen Link, I know you're worried about Zelda, believe I am too."Carl began. Link growled in annoyance under his breath. He knew what Carl would say, he would just tell him not to worry and that you're strong but Link knew that already. He knew that better than anybody else in fact.

"Carl."Link interrupted. "I know what you're gonna say and I know I shouldn't worry but I'm not just worried anymore. I feel guilty."he says. Carl's eyes widen and his thick eyebrows knitted together out of confusion.

"What are you saying Link? Why are you feeling guilty?"he asks.

"Because.."Link sighed and shifted his gaze back towards the moon. "I froze the moment Zelda needed me. I don't know what happened but I was overcome with...something I cant explain! And because of this, Dark Link snatched Zelda up. He could be torturing her right now and I'm stuck here doing nothing!"he shouted.

Link's anger and frustration were reaching their boiling point. He couldn't stand the thought of being out of action when somebody needed him most. Link stood briefly and swung his shield along with his sword over his back.

"That's it. I can't sit around any longer. I must go now!"he says.

"Now hold on there Link! It's dangerous to travel along the field at night! Monsters and ghost lurk about! You should at least considering waiting until morning!"Carl tried to reason with the boy but Link wasn't hearing any of it.

He turned to Carl with a determined glare.

"I'll be fine."he stated clearly and coldly. Carl called out to Link as he jumped from the rooftop and whistled to call Epona. The horse came promptly to her call and before Carl could even get off the roof, Link had disappeared into the night.

"Link wait a moment!"The hero heard his little fairy companion whistle in his ear. He stopped Epona shortly and looked up at the two floating fairies that glowed bright with the color blue and the color of red.

"What is it Navi?"Link asks the blue fairy. She hovered downward into Link's face.

"How do you even know where Zelda is? Or where it is you're going! You're being reckless again! You should have just waited til morning!"Navi nagged. Link glared a little at her and swatted Navi away with his hand.

"Navi! I don't have time for your nagging right now! I have to find Zelda!"he says.

"And how you gonna do that genius? You can barely see through this darkness!"Navi shouted. Link inhaled a deep breath and rubbed his temples with his forefingers.

"You're right. I was being reckless again."he sighs, hating to admit his own negligence. He heard Navi sigh as she fluttered down beside his cheek.

"Look Link. I know you want to rescue Zelda badly. But rushing and not taking proper precautions could put you in danger and then you really won't be able to save anybody."she said, her voice softening to show Link some compassion.

"N-Navi's right."The red fairy, Helio, finally spoke up. "I mean..I wanna go and save Zelda right now too. I miss her so badly but if we do barge in there, Dark will kill us all easily for sure."he says softly.

Link chuckled a bit and dismounted from Epona who lowered herself down to a resting position behind him. Taking out a quilt that Zelda herself had once made for him to keep him warm on his journey, Link tossed it over himself.

Afterwards, he made a small fire using some dry brush, and flame arrows. Helio and Navi hovered close to him.

"Hey Link."Helio says.

"Hm?"Link hummed in acknowledgement of the fairy without taking his gaze off the orange fire that danced in front of him.

"Why don't you play your Ocarina? Maybe Zelda will hear it wherever she is."The fairy suggests. Link was silent for a moment but the hope in his heart kept him from giving up. He nodded.

"Alright.."Slowly, Link placed the mouthpiece of the tiny instrument to his lips and began to dance his fingers slowly over the holes creating a soft yet strong tune that the wind carried over the field.

* * *

Zelda sat at the tower window gazing up at the moon. It's been days now and there was still no sign of Link anywhere. Perhaps he was not coming to save her after all. Maybe Dark Link had been right all along.

Sighing, she rested her chin upon the windowsill. Her eyes began to drift close until a soft tune reached her ears. Her eyes snapped awake and she stood so fast that the chair she had been sitting on previously flew back and collided with the ground.

The tune she were hearing was a soft familiar melody, One that only Link played for her. He called it the Song of the Goddess. He had discovered the beautiful song one day when he had the strangest urge to play Zelda's lullaby backwards.

Since then Link had only played the song for her and she had even developed lyrics to the sound.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she fell to her knees. Her arms rested on the windowsill and her chin rested upon them. She could hear him. Link, far in the distance but he was there.

She felt that he was playing this song for her ears only once more like he had always done when the two of them were alone. Softly and gently, she began to hum along to the soothing rhythm. Then she sang softly and her eyes began to close.

In one moment, she were taken back to the times of her and Link alone.

"_/en daʃeʋu no__be̞ ʃo̞ndʊ/  
/tʏe ʃʊtʊ keuænu sale̞/  
/en daʃeʋu no__be̞__dʊʃʊ/  
/tʏe ʃʊtʊ no__be̞ dezu dotʃe̞/.."_

(Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land.  
Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear.)

* * *

Link's eyes that had been shut as he lost himself in the music suddenly opened. He gazed outward into the darkness. At that moment, he could of sworn that he heard the faint singing of a girl he'd grown so fond with. Though it was barely over a whisper, one could easily mistake it for the wind, Link knew it was there. He knew it was her and that she had heard him.

Though this may be the only way of communicating with her, Link was grateful for it and continued to play the Ocarina.

Slowly, he began to sing the lyrics of the song as well. they two voices harmonized with one another and the sound made it feel as if she were right beside each other the whole time though she were miles apart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dark Link stood outside her bedroom door stunned. One of his hands was resting on the doorknob and the other was holding a plate of food for her, however, he found that he could not open the door for his body had become paralyzed at the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

The sound of what seemed to be a goddess singing. He opened the door slightly and peered in the room with his glowing red eyes. There she were, no goddess in sight, singing the melody that had reached his ears.

Dark Link pursed his lips and stepped back from the door. He wanted to listen some more but he knew if he barged in there she would stop and wouldn't sing for him even if he asked. So he just listened quietly while standing like a shadow outside her door.

Nights went by and Dark Link would sneak to her room and stand outside the door to hear her sing. He listened for as long as she would sing, one point or another he would catch himself smiling to the sound but would quickly shake his head and tell himself that he was evil and he couldn't smile.

He would never get caught and he didn't wish to. There's no telling what she would think if she knew that he loved to hear her sing. She would probably never do it again.

However on one night, Dark Link found himself lost within the sound and didn't realize how long he had stayed outside her door when he saw she open it.

His eyes widen and his heart nearly stopped when she gazes met. She stared at him, eyes just as wide and heart nearly coming to a stop as well.

"I...Uh.."Dark Link stammered, he could not find the words to explain what he was doing.

"What are you doing?"she asked. Dark Link cringed a bit and took a step back. He cleared his throat and put on the most intimidating look he could manage. A deathly glare met her eyes.

"I was just debating on whether I should kill you in the night or attack you."he said, rather proud at his cover up. She crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"Really?"she asked. He cringed again and his arrogant smile disappeared. He could tell dhe didn't believe him.

"Yes! What? Do I need to kill you right now to prove it or something?"he snapped.

"Well then go ahead Demon. Nothing is stopping you. I welcome death with open arms compared to staying here imprisoned with you."She scowled. Dark Link flinched a bit.

Ouch. She had hit him in the place where it hurt though he didn't show it. He simply turned his head to the side and crossed his own arms.

"Well then I'll just keep you imprisoned here if it's so bad for you. And another thing, stop that pathetic singing of yours. It gives me a headache."He grumbled before storming away. She threw death glares at his back and closed her door again.

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Why'd I have to do that? Now she won't ever sing again."Dark Link yelled angrily before slamming his fist into the nearest wall. His dark fairy, Rinku, sighed and drifted by him.

"Look Dark. If you really want her to sing that badly and things, instead of being mean and degrading her everytime you see her, why don't you try being nice?"he asks. Dark Link nearly slammed the fairy as he swatted at him.

"You know I don't do nice. I'm not that pussy Link! I'm Dark Link. I'm evil! I wear black for god's sake! Evil!"he yelled.

"And that's why Zelda doesn't like you."Rinku sighed. Dark Link crossed his arms and looked away.

"I could care less whether she likes me or not. It's not like I like her or anything either. The feeling is mutual."he mumbles.

"If you hated her so much then why havent you killed her yet?"The fairy asks.

"Because if I kill her then she just dies and I want to torture her by keeping her imprisoned here."Dark Link responds.

"Tch, yeah right. Anyone can see that you're just keeping her here because you're lonely."Rinku taunts. Dark link glared at the fairy and reached out to grab him but just as his fingertips touched the fairy, it levitated high above his head.

"I am not! Now get down here so I can squish you! I've had enough of your mockery for one day! I enjoy the solitude!"he yelled, jumping towards the fairy.

"Doubtful. Lonely boy, lonely boy, lonely boy!"The fairy taunted Dark Link repeatedly. "If you're so evil, then go do something bad!"

"Fine! I will!"Dark Link huffed and stormed out the throne room he was in. He muttered angry bitter words under his breath while stomping down the carpeted corridor. As he walked, he began to think.

_Why am I keeping her here? I can't even remember my motivation for taking her anymore._ He sighed upon reaching her door. He continued to think about it longer until he finally remembered.

_You shall never BE loved by anyone!_A deranged smile tugged at Dark Link's lips.

"That's right..I have her here to make her love me. To break her."he told himself in a deep dark chuckle.

She were lying on her bed gazing out the window when Dark Link entered. She jumped when he threw her doors open forcefully and stepped in.

"Jeez! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What's the matter with you?"She scowl at him. Dark Link didn't say a word, he just stared at her through wide eyes and a deranged smile on his lips.

Like the shadow he was, Dark Link moved through her room quickly and over to her. She could feel darkness within him. His expression gave her a palpable feeling or anxiety.

Dark Link growled loudly and grabbed her wrists tightly. She screamed out as he shoved her downward against the bed. She squirmed and struggled beneath him, trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Let me go! Stop it!"SHe yelled. Dark Link laughed evilly as he watched her struggle.

"You will love me! Whether you like it or not! I will be loved!"he shouted back as he straddled her hips. He laughed again. "This is too easy!"

She stared up at Dark Link fearfully. She could see his appearance changing. His smoke white hair dying to black, his red eyes completely filled with the blood color and his skin darkening. He looked like a shadow now with red glowing eyes. A true demon.

"Stop! Get away!"She screamed again. She could hear Dark Link's evil laughter roar at her pleas. "Dark Link! Stop!"

Dark Link laughed at her scream. _Come on! Scream some more! I wanna hear it! Let your cries echo and tears flow!_he thought.

"Dark Link stop!"she yelled at him. Almost instantly, Dark Link froze. _Dark Link.__.she said my whole..name? What am I doing?! _

She dared to look up at Dark Link who seemed to be noticeably trembling. His eyes were wide yet void as if he were in a trance. But they were trembling as if he were remembering something horrible.

~~Flashback~~

_"Dark Link! Stop it!"_

"No Dark. Do it. You are evil, kill her now!" The young boy looked up at his father from the terrified girl that he was pinning down.

"K-kill her?"he stuttered. His father nodded.

"Yes! It's practice! You were born to kill! Now kill her!"he yelled. Dark Link flinched at the tone of his father's voice then shifted his ruby gaze back to the poor young girl.

"But..she's my friend father. I can't hurt her! She's the only one I have!"he cried.

"Enough Dark! You do not need any friends! You are evil! Your purpose in life is to kill! If you do not kill her, I will punish you severely and kill her myself!" His father roared.

Dark Link flinched and whimpered at his father. Tears began to fall from his red eyes as he stared down at the girl who had been the first to befriend him.

Slowly, his little hand went to the knife his father had given him and raised it above her head. The girl screamed and thrashed but Dark Link held her in place.

"Please.."he whispered. "Forgive me.." Hands trembling greatly, Dark Link closed his eyes tightly and plunged the knife downward. The blood of the girl splattered on his face and clothes which disgusted him.

He heard his father laugh behind him.

"Good job my son."

* * *

Dark Link bited his bottom lip roughly, drawing blood, and stared down at Zelda though it was not her face he saw, but the young girl he had slaughtered that day. Part of him wanted to do it. Part of him screamed that the feeling of killing somebody weaker than him would give him great pleasure and satisfaction.

The other part of him cried deeply. That part didn't want anything to do with killing. He just wanted love, the love that he'd seen everyone else but himself get. He didn't want to be what his father had created, but he couldn't help but be.

Both feelings had merged together and went to war with each other and because of this, Dark Link developed two personalities. An angel and a demon. One who just wanted to be loved and live normally like the real Link and one that hated people with a passion. That side only wanted to kill.

Dark Link quickly jumped back from her and held his head.

"No don't! I will never be like you!"he shouted at himself. "No! Kill the girl! If you don't father will be displeased!"

She watched frantically as Dark Link began to stumble around the room. He jerked and collided into things all the while his appearance changing dramatically. Half of his body was dark like the demon he had been just prior and the other half was his normal side.

The boy seemed to be at war with himself at she couldn't help but pity him in a way. Then Dark Link let out a piercing scream while clutching his head before passing out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dark Link groaned in pain as he came back to his senses. His head throbbed with a massive headache and it pained him a bit to open his eyes but he managed.

He opened his eyes just wide enough for him to see his surroundings. He was still in her bedroom but was somehow in the bed now. He sat up slightly and felt something cool drop from his head. He looked down at it.

"A cloth?"he questioned.

"I see you're awake."Dark Link jumped at the sound of Zeldas voice. He saw her sitting on the sill of the window but he didn't stare. He just glanced.

"Yeah.."he said barely over a whisper. She sighed in relief? Dark Link didn't move an inch but did jump a bit wen she approached him. "No! Stay back!"he says.

"Why?"she asks. "I need to check if you have a fever." She continued to approach. Dark Link gripped the red silk sheets tightly and moved as much as he could away from her.

"I'm fine! Just stay away from me!"he shouts. But like the person she were, she didn't follow orders well and sat on his bedside. Dark Link closed his eyes tightly and bit down on his bottom lip when she were close to him.

His body flinched and jerked away when her hand pressed against his forehead. She frowned.

"You're still burning up."she say.

"I'm fine."Dark Link grumbles.

"Here."Dark Link opened his eyes, turned to her and stared at the white pills she held in her palm. "Take them. They'll make you feel better."she say.

"Where'd you get them?"he asks. She shrugged.

"Well believe it or not, theres a Gerudo village not far from here. It's just past the sand pit and over the oasis."She say. Dark Link's mouth dropped agape and his brows furrowed together worriedly.

"You crossed the sand pit? What's the matter with you? Are you nuts? You could have sunk in that sand and died!"He yells.

"Hey! I did what I had to do to keep you well! Jeez! So just be grateful!"She yell back. Dark Link stared at her in silence for a moment before snatching the pills and taking them. He grimaced at the bitter taste but did feel better quickly.

He then looked down at his sheets once more.

"Why?"He asks. "Why are you...helping me? Why didn't you just run away? You had the chance! You could have left and escaped! I thought that's what you'd do." Zelda sighed and dipped a cloth into a bowl of water beside her.

"Well.."She began wring out the cloth. "I did think about it. But you were really ill and I couldn't just leave you like that. Especially after you took care of me when I was you were the one who caused it.."She say. Dark Link stared at her.

"I don't understand."he mumbles.

"A man like you wouldn't."She giggle at her joke and press the cooling cloth against Dark Link's forehead again. SHe laid him down gently and dried her hands off. Dark Link turned over on his side away from her direction.

"I-I'm sorry.."he whispered. "I never wanted you to see me..like that."

"Can you tell me exactly what That was?"She asks. She notice Dark Link cringe at the question but he knew that she deserved an answer.

"It was my demon.."he says. "That's what I really look like. A black demon with red eyes who can't think about anything else but killing. That's the real me.."She shook her head.

"Nah, I don't believe it. I think this is the real you."she say. Dark Link chuckled.

"You say such oddest things. Why are you still here anyway? As you can see, I'm fine. Now go.."he says. Her eyes widen.

"Y-you're saying..you're letting me go?"she asks. Dark Link nodded.

"Yeah now get outta here before I change my mind."he grumbles. She stare at Dark Link in shock. She couldn't believe that he would let her leave just like that.

She wanted to get up and run as fast as she could away from here but he was still ill. She couldn't just leave him like this. She remember that even though she hated it, Dark Link was right at her side when she were sick. She couldn't just abandon him now.

"I'm not leaving.."she says. Dark Link shot up quickly in the bed and turned to her.

"Why? I told you! I'm fine! Go home!"he shouts.

"You idiot. You're not fine."she says, laying him back down. "You need lots of rest and somebody has to be here to watch you."

"I got my fairy.."he grumbles.

"Dark link..a fairy can't change your cloth or feed you soup or give you medicine."she says. Dark Link crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"Yeah well I don't need anybody to do that stuff for me. I can do it all myself." she sighed.

"Why are you so stubborn? The other day you were complaining and monologging about how I would never leave you and love you and the day you wake up you want me gone."she says. Dark Link's eyes widen.

"Other day? What do you mean How long have I been out?"he asks.

"Two days."She reply.

"And you...stayed here the whole time..?"he asks. She nod.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because you did the same for me." She and Dark Link stared at one another. He was confused to why she would stay with a demon like him. Especially now that he has given her her freedom.

"Zelda, you cant stay here. I'm dangerous. I have demon inside me that I can't control. I don't.."Dark Link stared into her blue eyes. Somehow, they managed to make his heart feel oddly weird and his cheeks warm. Must be the fever. he thought but decided it'd be best if he kept his eyes away from hers.

"I don't want to hurt you. I never did. I ever meant to hurt anybody. But this thing inside me calls for blood. I can't stop it and neither can you so just go before it comes out again."he says softly.

"Dark Link."She rest a hand on his, causing the feeling in his chest to increase.

Damn! How sick am I? Where does this feeling keep coming from?!

"I know you can control. If you couldn't then surely I'd be dead by now. But I'm not. You saved me."

"That was just by luck! I wasn't trying to save you!"he yelled, puling his hand away from hers and crossing his arms. "Why don't you leave? I finally say you can and you choose to stay. You're dumb."

She sigh in annoyance and stand up.

"Fine! I'll leave if thats what you really want! Be alone!"She shout. Dark Link looked at her quickly and grabbed her hand.

"Wait! I thought you said you would stay!"he cries. She turns to look at him with a smirk and poke his warm forehead.

"Oh, I thought you wanted me to leave."she say. Dark Link's cheeks turn to a fiery red and he releases her hand to rub them.

"Well..I change my mind! You can't leave! You have to stay here and damn it! Why are my cheeks so hot? Is my fever that bad?"he asks. She giggle and shake her head.

"No Dark Link. You're blushing."she tells him. Dark Link stopped fiddling with his cheeks and looked up at her.

"Blushing? What does that mean? Is that a disease? A blood problem? Is it contagious? Did you give me the blushing?"he asks panicked.

"No. Blushes are not a problem. They just mean that you're embarrassed or you feel something special bubbling inside you." Dark Link stared at her then looked away.

"I feel neither of those things!"he says.

"Well it's that or..."Her voice trailed off. Dark Link turned back to her with a raised brow.

"Or? Go on! Tell me more!"he demanded. Her cheeks began to match the color of his and she glanced away.

"Or you're in love.."

"In love?"Dark Link's red eyes went wide and his cheeks turned so red that he looked like a stop sign. "Me? In love? Don't be ridiculous! I do not love! It's not my job to love! It's your job to love me and thats it! Y-you got that?! A-And if you don't then I'll punish you!"

SHe scoffed and leaned close to him. The blush in Dark Link's cheeks were increasing and starting to become painful.

"Really? Punish me? How can you do that when you cant even leave this bed?"she asks. Dark Link's eyes narrowed at her and he turned away.

"Don't test me Zelda..I'm still a demon.."he growls. She smirked and jabbed his forehead once more.

"Yeah but more like a chibi Demon."she giggle. "How can a chibi punish anybody?"

"Like this!"She yelped in surprise when Dark Link lashed up at her and tackled her to the floor. She blushed fiercely as she laid beneath him while he was smirking in triumph. "Ha! I pin you!"

"Oh that was such a cheap shot Dark! You cheater!"she laughed.

"No, that's not cheating. You weren't paying attention. You let your guard down."he says.

"Yeah yeah well get off! You need to rest!" She shove Dark Link off of her and he crawls back into the bed. She replace the cool cloth on his head and smile at him.

"Goodnight Dark Link."she says.

"Goodnight Zelda."He whispered as he turned over. "Thanks for staying with me.."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Days went by since Zelda decided to stay with Dark Link. His fever had broken that same night and he was back to normal in a matter of hours. Of course he was still a bit arrogant and independent. But he did seem to open up a bit more to her. He also let her roam freely to the places around the tower, him watching from the shadows of course, but nonetheless, it was nice.

Everything had been nice actually. Dark Link's company was actually pleasant most times and she always found herself laughing or smiling whenever he would ask about love and things. But things took an unexpected change one night and something that she never imagined happened.

She were outside in the night. she were still in the middle of crossing through the desert from visiting the small gerudo town just over the oasis, when she saw it. In front of her, about twenty feet away, levitated the horrible group of poes. She gulped and stood still as their glowing eyes landed on her.

She had a terrible fear of Poes. Ever since the day she were attacked by them in the graveyard of Kakriko village when she were but a small child.

Poes liked to play tricks on people, the nice ones. But most, especially the ones that resided in the Gerudo province, loved to posses the bodies of weary travelers. Poes could make the desert play tricks on people and show them phantoms in the sand. Then, they would pull them under to the depths of the after life.

Stepping back slowly, she began to move away from the poes. However, as soon as she took that step, they were swarming. She yelped and covered her face with her hands as the poes drifted quickly around her, swarming. Their hysterical evil laughter filled her ears and it seemed as though she could hear nothing but.

Then, like she predicted, her phantoms emerged. Out of the sand, she saw the faces of her loved ones. She saw Malon, her smiling face, turn to a bloody mutilated mess in the haystack.

She saw Helio drifting around and then flying away like he had done that night. The last night she saw him. She saw the angry townspeople of Castle town. SHe saw them cry, scream, burn and melt away. SHe saw Dark Link with a look of despair on his face. His hands were both bond behind his back with rope as he seemed to be led somewhere. SHe gasped at the next image that appeared beside his phantom.

A lone noose. Hanging at the gallows. It swayed slightly in the breeze. She gasped.

"No. No! Stop it! Don't hang!"Zelda screamed but her own screams were masked by the loud sounds of screaming angry townspeople. All shouting:

"Hang the Demon! Hang the Demon! Hang the Demon!"

She knew these were all just phantoms yet she couldn't help but be overcome by them. Closing her eyes and covering her ears, she fell to the sand and curled herself into a ball. She prayed the phantoms would disappear but they didn't. She couldn't stay in the desert any longer for it was beginning to drop in temperature.

Eyes still closed, she scrambled to her feet and took off, feet stomping through the thick sand.

"Zelda..come back here!"She wailed and looked over her shoulder to see the dark phantom of Link himself, chasing her while riding Epona. His sword was drawn and raised in preparation to strike. His usually heroic face was now twisted into an evil expression and his eyes were black. Then she realized.

This was not Link not even Dark Link chasing her but Dark Link's inner demon. The one that had shown it's face that night before Dark Link became ill.

It was laughing maniacally and following her closely.

"Somebody help me!"she called out. But she received no answer of good. All she heard was the demonic laughter of the phantom behind her. She made the mistake of looking over her shoulder at the phantom. Its crimson pupils glowed maliciously and soon after that is when she felt the sand grasp at her feet. SHe cried out as she were suddenly dragged underneath the sand. The grit of the awful mineral seemed to come at her in waves and conform around her body tightly, squeezing every last breath out of her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath in an attempt to keep the sand from filling her lungs. If one could see her from above, the only thing they would see was her hand reaching for something to grasp to save her.

The sand piled up her arm quickly until her fingertips were nearly under. The sand was crushing her chest cavity quickly and she were forced to let out the breath she had been holding. Sand filled her mouth quickly. The grains scraped against her throat harshly making it impossible for her to make any cries for help.

Her index finger was covered by the sand for merely seconds when she felt a firm hand dive into the sand and grip hers. Her fingers wrapped around the wrist of the mysterious hand as it gripped her and pulled her out.

She inhaled deeply in heavy gasps as she were pulled out of the thick sand and into the arms of a strong male. She held onto the person, still trying to regain her breath though her eyes did not open.

Dark Link frowned as he held her trembling form close to him. She were gasping desperately to take a breath and coughing badly. Quickly, Dark Link grabbed her shoulders firmly and pried her away from him a bit so that he could get a look at her face. He wore a look of worry on his own face as he looked at her.

"Zelda. Zelda open your eyes! It's me! It's okay!"he says. Slowly her eyes opened and stared back into his frantic red orbs. Tears began to blur her vision as she began to run her hands over Dark Link's shoulders and face frantically.

"D-Dark! I-I saw your phantom! I saw the noose and the villagers."she cried, clutching the fabric of his tunic once more. Dark Link frowned and picked her up into his arms like how own frail bride. He rubbed her back gently and dropped slowly to his knees.

"It's okay. They're gone. Nothing's gonna happen. It's okay. I'll protect you from anything from now on."he whispered. She sniffled and clung to him tightly.

"I don't want you to hang..I don't wanna go back.."she whimpered.

"It's okay Zelda. Nothing like that is going to happen. I promise." She were scared. Scared of losing Dark Link and seeing the awful phantom of him again. Yet she were also confused. Confused to why she suddenly needed him to stay alive so badly.

Maybe it was because in truth, over the weeks, she had become fond of the demon. Something about him made her feel..safe. Though he had his harsh moments, she clearly saw the yearn for affection within him. She never knew that she would be the one to give him such.

The two of them were the same in honesty. Both orphans and once shaded by the ignorance of the people, yet they were both different. Dark Link eventually developed a hatred for the people that shunned him while Zelda strived to prove them wrong. SHe grew in the light while he wilted away in the darkness, so how can she feel so close to someone who's so distant?

Why were she suddenly thinking these things now? She didn't know.

Slowly, she pulled back from Dark Link and looked into his crimson eyes. He smiled a small yet gentle smile at her yet she simply frowned and turned her head away from him. No, she can't fall for him. It's not suppose to happen. These feelings she feel, none of them are truth not trustworthy. Deep down, Dark Link is still a demon.

That's what he is. She can't love a demon, what would the villagers say? What would Link say? No, this was simply, Stockholm Syndrome..right? She didn't like Dark Link and she surely didn't love him. This was just..empathy right? And gratitude for him saving her life.

She can't be falling for him. Not Dark Link.

After all, Demon don't love. It's impossible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Days had passed since Dark Link had rescued Her from the desert and things had become a bit..awkward between the two of them. Dark Link couldn't understand why or what was happening. All he knew was that she had become distant from him again. Whenever he touched her, she flinched. She refused to look him in the eye and barely spoke to him.

So today, he decided to confront her about it in a calming way, or at least he would try to. He knocked on the door of her bedroom and lightly pushed it open.

"Hey Zelda..can we talk?"he asks, peering into the room at her. She were sitting by the window, gazing out of it, when Dark Link entered. She looked over her shoulder at him and nodded slowly.

Dark Link entered the room fully and closed the door behind him. His hands clasped together and a strange feeling pitted his stomach like it was doing flips.

_Was this the feeling of nervousness and anxiety?_he wondered. He walked over to her and stood by the window.

"Um..well…I-I've been realizing that..well..you've been acting strangely lately. Are you okay?"he asks. She stare up at him then nod quietly.

"Just fine.."she answer.

"Oh..well..okay..Um..bye then."Quickly, Dark Link scurries over to the door but stops in his steps. He looked downward at his feet, sighed, and turned around. "No. That's not it Zelda. You're not okay, I can tell. What's the matter?"he asks again. She look over at him then away quickly.

"N-nothing.."she answer again.

"You're lying.."Dark Link grumbles. Judging by his voice, his patience was wearing thin and his darkness was coming out. He approached her again and rested a hand on the back of the chair in which she sat in.

She kept her gaze down to avoid eye contact with him.

"I-It's nothing..really..Why do you ask?"she asks him.

"Because I can tell. You've been avoiding me lately and I don't like it. Now tell me."Dark Link pressed. She stood up quickly and turned away from him. She couldn't bare to be near him. Not because of him, but because of herself. Lately, her Stockholm Syndrome seemed to be worsening. She were beginning to think about Dark Link differently, even finding herself fantasizing sometimes.

Worse of all, when she looked at him, she couldn't stop herself from pointing out that he was indeed a very attractive man. She blushed and shook her head. No, she shouldn't be thinking such things!

Oh, but he's just too gorgeous. That silver hair, those intense red eyes, and that handsome face of his on top of his nicely formed body.

"Zelda!"Dark Link's voice pried her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"she turned around to look at him, He was closer now and staring at her.

"Tell me what's the matter with you."He demands.

"Ah..I-I told you..nothing is wrong!"She says, moving away from him and pressing herself against the tall bed post. Dark Link followed her and stood directly behind her.

"If thats true then look at me. Look directly at me and tell me nothing is wrong."he says fiercely but she don't say anything. She don't even look at him. Having his patience wear even thinner, Dark Link grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her forcefully to look at him. She let out a cry as he turned her and grasped her shoulders. She kept her head down to avoid looking at him and being trapped in his ruby eyed gaze.

"Look at me.."He growled.

"I-I can't.."she tells him softly.

"Why not?!"

"Because I can't!"

"Why? You don't like me anymore?! It's because you saw my inner demon..wasn't it? Wasn't it?!"Dark Link shouted.

"No that's no it!"She shout back.

"Then tell me what it is!"

"I..I.."She began to stumble over her own words. Should she tell him or should she not?

"What is it?!"

"I like you! Okay?! There I said it!"She blurt. Dark Link stared at her with a confused look.

"You..like me? But I thought we had already gotten past that part.."he says. She shakes her head and sigh.

"No Dark Link. You don't understand. I-I think I..Like you..like you."she confess but Dark Link's expression never changed.

"Ah..Zelda..I really don't see a difference with one or the other.."he tells her. She roll her eyes and exhale again.

"Forget it..never mind.."She plop down on her bed and cover her face with her hands. _That's right. He doesn't understand. He wouldn't understand how she feel. He can't grasp the concepts of liking someone intimately. Why would she even try..?_

Dark Link sat down on the bed beside her and stared upwards at the ceiling.

"Um..if it makes you feel any better..I like you like you too."he tells her. She scoff.

"Please..no you don't Dark. You don't even understand what I mean.."she tell him.

"I think I do Zelda. True, I may not understand the phrase of 'liking liking' someone. But by your own expression, I can't tell that you see me as more than just a….friend I suppose."Dark Link tells her. She looks over at him quickly with a blush on her cheeks. She blushed more when he scooted over to her, close enough where their shoulders were touching.

He looked over at her, his pale cheeks now tinted with the same shade of pink as hers. His hand rested itself lightly atop of hers. She looked away from him in embarrassment but he gentle rested a hand on her cheek to turn her back to him.

"Zelda…let me make you mine.."he whispers. Her eyes widen and she feel her heart begin to race. _What? Make me his? But..that means.._

"D-Dark..that's..that's so sudden..I don't know if I can.."she say. Dark Link frowned and leaned his face closer to hers.

"Please Zelda. Become one with me. Let go and give yourself to me.."His face drew nearer as well as his lips. Her breath hitched when his lips lightly brushed over hers before connecting themselves. She were shocked at how gentle Dark Link kissed as well as how soft his lips were. Her eyes shut slowly as she allowed herself to melt into the kiss. Her hands found their way to Dark Link's jawline while his snaked themselves around her waist.

Everything went by fast and before she knew it, she were lying on the bed bare and nearly exposed with Dark on his hands and knees above her. He was in the same predicament as her. The only thing that was standing in the way now were her undergarments but Zelda and Dark Link had come to a stalemate on who should remove their clothing first.

She stared up at Dark Link with a gentle expression on her face. Dark Link stared down at her with the same expression.

"Dark.."she whispered.

"Yeah?"Dark Link responded. She blushed and glanced away from him.

"Um..i-it's my first time so..be gentle.."she tells him. Dark Link's eyes widen a bit and blush spread across his own face but he nodded.

"Y-yeah..mine too so um..I will..try.."He says.

"Wait..You're a virgin?!"She blurt. Dark Link rolled his red eyes that were nearly the same color as his cheeks.

"Does it really matter Zelda?! Sex is not an everyday thing for me you know. I am a demon after all. Ain't nobody got time for that!"he scowls. She sighed and looked away.

"B-but if you're a virgin..and I'm a virgin..then..h-how will we know what to do?"She asks. Dark Link smirks at her.

"Oh don't worry. Just because I haven't experienced sex personally doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm doing. Because I assure you, I do."he says. Before she could respond to him, a gasp of surprise escaped her lips when Dark Link leaned down and connected his lips with the sensitive flesh of her neck.

She closed her eyes and gripped at the sheets as his tongue glided along her neck. Dark Link smirked at her reaction and placed his lips atop of hers once more. This time, that pink muscle of his, pushed past her slightly parted lips and into her own mouth. She moaned against his lips as his tongue explored every nook and cranny of it before gliding itself along her own. Both tongues wrangled and battled with one another.

While their tongues went to war, Dark Link's hands went to work. Carefully, he slid one under her bra and grabbed her breast, gently but, firmly. She back arched slightly and a pleasureful gasp pushed past her lips. Her eyes remained closed but mouth remained slightly open.

Dark Link slipped his other hand quickly and grabbed her other breast and again she gasped. SHe moaned and arched and gripped the sheets as his large hands began kneading them like dough. Gaining more confidence in his actions, Dark Link slid his hands behind her back, unhooked her bra, and yanked it away. Though her eyes didn't open, her face turned millions of shades of red from being so exposed and vulnerable in front of Dark Link.

He stared at her breasts, mouth slightly agape. They were beyond perfect for her. Not too big, not too small and the perfect amount of roundness to them. Slowly, he lifted a hand and placed it atop of one of her breasts. He caressed it lightly and tenderly. The gentle action made her open your her and looks up at him.

"Dark..?"her voiced softly.

"Hmm?"Dark Link hummed in acknowledgment. Reluctantly, he pulled his gaze from her breasts to her own eyes. "Yeah Zelda?"he asks. She stared up at him then shook her head with a smile.

"N-nothing.."

Dark Link stared at her face for some time before looking back and her perfectly molded breasts. Again, his hands kneaded and squeezed them, earning him many moans of pleasure from her. It was only a matter of time before Dark Link pulled a hand away and glided his fingertips down for stomach and to her semi-wet panties. She blushed more in embarrassment and turned her head away from him as his first two finger pressed against the warm spot between her legs.

His fingers were still for a moment before they slid upwards against her panties slowly. She moaned slightly louder which Dark Link smirked at. She closed her eyes tightly and gripped the pillows beneath her head as continued faster. The heat between her legs was rising, giving her body a weird tingle.

Then, came the moment she nearly dreaded. Dark Link grabbed the hem of her panties and lightly slid them down past her thighs and ankles before tossing them somewhere on the floor.

He didn't even give her a chance to cover herself before his hand replaced itself. She swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip as his fingers continued their previous action. Her back arched more this time and she moaned out loudly.

Dark Link quickened his hand, the faster he went, the louder she moaned to his action. Dark Link also found that the more he played with her, the tight this boxers seemed to become. It was nearly painful to him. He pulled his hand away from her lower body and grabbed his boxers. Taking a deep breath, he tore them off and threw them to the side.

He blushed in embarrassment at his exposure. Her eyes opened and met. Dark Link was staring down at her with a near frown on his face.

"Whats wrong?"she asks him. Dark Link gulped and stared at her.

"W-will it hurt..you?"he asks. Her eyes widen a bit and face becomes flushed. Biting her lower lip once more, she turn her head away from him and nod.

"Yeah..b-but thats normal. It's okay.."she tells him. Dark Link's body trembled with anxiousness and excitement but somewhat dread of hurting her. Though the two of them both knew, he couldn't stay long like this without doing anything, neither one of them could fully brace themselves.

Dark Link placed his hands atop of her knees and parted her legs just enough for him to position himself. Taking a deep breath, he placed his member at her entrance and slowly pushed it in.

"A-ah…I-it hurts.."she cried softly as the pain hit her. Dark Link frowned but continued to push himself in until the two of them were one. Tears pricked her eyes that Dark Link wiped away. When he was fully in, he paused for a moment. Something was trickling past him. He looked down at gasped at the sight of what appeared to be blood dripping down from her to the sheets.

"Ah! Zelda! You're bleeding! I-I hurt you! I'm so sorry!"He pled. Trembling, she looked up at him and smiled lightly.

"No Dark. Y-you didn't. That's normal too."she tells him. Dark Link blinked his eyes in confusion.

"It is?"he asks. She nods and wraps her arms around his neck. She smiled at him.

"Yes. It's alright. I'm fine and..I want you to start now."she tells him. Dark Link blushed but nodded and began to thrust into her. She moaned, and yelled out in ecstasy at each thrust. Dark Link did as well.

The two of them spent hours just calling out each others names and building up to their climaxes.

"Ah! Dark!"she yelled as he thrusted one last time into her. Dark Link moaned loudly and the two of them released theirselves, exchanging one another's essence. Afterwards, Dark Link pulled out of her and fell to her side limply. Both of them were panting heavily and looking at one another.

He smiled at her and pull her into his arms where she rested her head against his chest.

"Zelda….can I..tell you something?"he asks. She nods and sits up.

"Anything."she say.s Dark Link sat up as well and pulled the bedsheets over the two of them. He then looked down at his hands as they gripped at the fabric.

"Well I…I lied to you."he says. She brows furrow in confusion.

"What do you mean Dark?"she asks. He looks up, red eyes full of seriousness.

"I mean I lied. I'm not really a clone of Link..and I'm not six years old. It was all a lie I had too tell you."he confesses. She stare at him.

"Okay. Then tell me the truth. What are you to Link exactly?"she asks. Dark Link took a deep breath.

"I'm actually…his brother. Twin brother to be exact."he says. Her eyes widen.

"W-what? But how? Does Link know?"she asks. Dark Link shook his head.

"No and he must never find out. The only reason he doesn't know, is because at birth, I was kidnapped by Ganondorf. You see, he saw the whole prophecy about how a boy, Link, would be his own undoing. To avoid that, he set out to find him and destroy him while he was young. But unfortunately, my mother gave birth to twins and Ganondorf kidnapped the wrong one. Once he realized that, he decided to raise me as his own. To make me a darker version of my brother so that we would be equal and I could defeat him."he explains.

"But Dark. If that was true then why did you lie?"she asks.

"Because I knew that story would have been more believable to you than this. It's ridiculous I know. But it's the truth. I'm not Link's clone. I'm his twin brother, who's watched him from the shadows his whole life. I envied him for being able to have such a joyous life while I was cursed to live in the shadows. But yet..I have always loved him. He was my brother, my family. I guess thats why I always failed at defeating him because in the end..I never wanted to. Hurt him. Or anybody."Dark Link sighs and lays back against his pillow.

She leans over him and place a hand on his chest.

"Dark. Why are you telling me this now? Wouldn't it have been easier for you to keep it a secret?"she asks. Dark Link nodded.

"Of course it would but…I don't want to lie to you anymore Zelda. Because I…I love you and I want you to know me. The real me, not just what you see on those wanted posters."he says. She stare at him with wide eyes.

"You…love me?"she asks. Dark Link nodded.

"Yeah. Ever since I first saw you."He sat up and smiled at her. "Do you love me?"he asks. Quickly she nods and kisses him.

"Yes. Of course I do."she says. Dark Link grinned and took her hands.

"Then Zelda..do something for me…"

"Anything Dark.."

Dark Link stared at her for a moment before kissing her hands.

"Marry me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_"Marry me Zelda."_

She stared at Dark Link, eyes wide and mouth slight agape. Marry him? Dark Link? Would that..work? she did love him but that wasn't the problem. The problem was how would she explain that she were married to well…a demon. Or pregnant by a demon. That would cause riots for sure. But then again, Dark Link really isn't a demon, just a forgotten twin who was consumed by the darkness, never given the chance to be loved. But she were the person that could give him that. She could love him.

Smiling, she nodded her head.

"I will.."she says. Dark Link smiled and leaned over to gentle lay a kiss on her lips.

"I'm glad. Come, I wish to give you something."he says, getting up from the bed. He pulled on his clothes quickly and motioned for her to do the same. Once she were redressed, Dark Link took her by the hand and lead her out of the bedroom. She walked with Dark Link down the long corridor until she reached a throne room where the only thing in it was a large throne chair.

Dark Link released her hand and jogged over to said chair where he picked up something. He then turned to her and motioned for her to come to him. She do as shes told and stand before him. Dark Link smiled at her, took her hand, and placed something inside her palm.

She looked down at it and gawked at a ruby necklace.

"W-what's this?"she ask.s Dark Link took the gem and held it up.

"Think of it like your engagement ring."he says. She turns around and allow Dark Link to place the necklace around her neck. She smiled and lightly touched the sparkling red gem.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."She tells him. Dark Link smiled gently.

"It was my mother's. Apparently, I was holding it when I was taken. Ganondorf never knew I had it. He probably would have destroyed it if I did. When I was upset or lost or anything, I would hold this gem and my mother would guide me. I know it must sound silly, but I believe piece of my mother's soul resides in that gem."he tells her.

"I don't think it's silly at all. Maybe it was your mother's spirit that kept you from getting consumed by the darkness completely."She says. Dark Link nodded and lightly placed a hand on her cheek.

"Perhaps." Dark Link leaned down to kiss her but just before their lips met, he pulled away. She looked up at him to see him looking over her at something. She turned as well to see what he was staring at and what he was, shocked her.

Link glared at the large dark castle before him. He knew Dark Link resided within it and was probably keeping you held hostage somewhere in the tower.

"Hang on Zelda. I'm coming.."He murmured to himself. Link hopped off his horse and dashed towards the entrance, throwing the door nearly off it's hinges when he pushed it open. His angry blue eyes scanned the entrance but Zelda weren't there or Dark Link. He withdrew his sword and slowly began to make his way through the castle.

He made it to a flight of red carpeted stairs which he figured led to the tower where she must be. He climbed the twisted stairwell as fast as he could, only stopping briefly to regain his breath when he reached the top. Another corridor with no sign of her or Dark Link. He sighed angrily and walked slowly down the hall. He looked around and stopped when his eyes spotted a large dark painting.

He stared up at it. No doubt in his mind that it was Ganondorf, but why was it torn? It was if someone took a sword and stabbed it right through the heart of the painting. Dark Link must have done this. But why? Link's thoughts were interrupted by the low sound of speaking coming from a room further down the hall.

Tightening the grip on his sword, Link rushed towards the room and stood in the doorway. He gasped and glared viscously at the sight of Dark Link preparing to kiss Zelda. But his presence was acknowledged quickly. Dark Link looked up over her and stared at Link. She looked back as well and gasped.

"Link.."she says. Link stepped forward, glaring at Dark Link.

"Dark Link, you fiend. Release her now!" Link demanded. Dark Link sighed and stepped away from her. She looked back at him and frowned then back at Link.

"Link wait, you don't understand!"

"I understand plenty Zelda! That guy is a demon!" Link walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. Dark Link glared as he did so and withdrew his own dark blade. His pointed it at Link.

"Don't touch her."he growls. Link glared back at Dark Link and took his hand away.

"Zelda, step away.."he tells her.

"What? But Link-"

"Zelda, you need to move out the way."Dark Link says as well. She look over at him, frown and steps back. Instantly, the two began swinging their swords at one another. Metal against metal rang throughout the room. The two slashed at each other, cutting their clothes and some skin each blow. Though you realized that Dark Link seemed to barely be fighting.

His face also looked more of despair then how it used to look when he fought Link. Link noticed this as well, and jumped back from him, glaring.

"What's wrong? Cant fight your best because Zelda is in the room?"he asks. Dark Link said nothing. Link smiled and rushed him. He hit his sword hard against Dark Link's causing him to lose balance and stumble backwards where Link took his opportunity to lodge his sword sep within his shoulder.

Dark Link winced in pain and Zelda shrieked. She ran over and threw herrself over him, glaring at Link.

"Link stop it! That's enough!"She shout.

"Enough? Zelda what are you talking about? That guy is a demon and he must perish! Have you forgotten what he did? What he did to Malon! Mutilation!"Link shouts back.

"No! He's not a demon! It's not his fault!"

"Yes it is! He's a monster!"

"He's your brother!" Link's eyes widen and his brows furrow at her.

"What are you talking about Zelda? I don't have a brother. He's just an evil clone Ganondorf created."Link tells her. She shake her head.

"No, that's not true. He's your twin brother who was kidnapped by Ganondorf at birth."she says.

"No! That's impossible! The great Deku tree said that my mother only had one son and that she was gravely injured when she came to him! He never said anything about me having a brother!"Link denied. Dark Link held his bleeding shoulder and stood up.

"Right, when she came to the great Deku tree, there was only you. Ganondorf kidnapped me and injured our mother in the process. She could only manage to save you, the chosen one."he says. "While you were being raised by the Deku tree to become the hero and fulfill your destiny, I was being raised by Ganondorf as the hero of the darkness. Never to know the joy of friends or love that you knew."

"Why didn't you run away?"Link asks. Dark Link chuckled.

"What? You think I didn't? I tried to escape many times. But there was no point."he says. Link shook his head.

"I don't believe it! I don't! If this was true then why? Why didn't you ever tell me?!"he shouts.

"Would you have believed me?"Dark Link asks. Link went silent and looked away. He clenched his teeth and looked back at Dark Link with a glare.

"Well, brother or not, you still killed hundreds of innocent people! You killed my friend Malon and kidnapped Zelda! You still have to be punished!"Link scowls.

"Link!"Zelda cried.

"No, it's okay Zelda."Dark Link says softly. She turn to him. He smiled gently at her. "He's right. Regardless of our relation, I still killed. I did kill your friend and I did kidnap you. I should be punished."

"But-"she tried to speak but Dark Link walked past her and over to Link.

"Link. Take me to Kakariko village. Hand me over to the villagers and let them sentence me."he says. Link stared at him intently.

"You do know your punishment already if I do that, don't you?"he asks. Dark Link nodded.

"Yes. Execution. That's fine."he says. Zelda gasps and run over to him.

"What? Dark Link, how could you be okay with that?"she asks.

"It's justice Zelda."Link says. Dark Link nodded. A tear ran down her cheek. Noticing it, Dark Link smiled and wiped it away.

"Hey, don't cry. I'll always be with you as long as you wear that pendant."he tells her. She felt a knot in her throat. She couldn't say anything, she could only look away from him. Link tied rope around Dark Link's upper torso and pulled out his ocarina.

Gently, he placed it to his mouth and played a soft melody. There was light that engulfed the three of them and the next moment she saw that they three were staring outside of Kakariko village.

"Lets go."Link orders as he tugged at Dark Link's bounds. Dark Link said nothing, he just kept his head down, smoke grey hair covering his ruby red eyes, and trudged forward. She followed reluctantly.

It wasn't long before the villagers spotted Link's return with Dark Link in his custody. Some gasped, some cheered, and some yelled. Link wore a solemn look on his face. He couldn't understand it. He captured Dark Link who was going to pay for all his wrong doings. He was a hero again but why did it all feel so wrong?

Maybe it was because Dark Link was still his brother. He knew that now for a fact. Could he really sit back and watch harm come to his only family?

"Link! You did it!" Carl exclaimed as he rushed over to the young man.

"Yeah.."Link mumbled. Carl gave Link a pat on his shoulder then looked over at Zelda.

"Zelda! You're safe as well!"he cheers.

"Yeah.."she mumble. Carl grinned and turned to look at Dark Link.

"So this is the demon huh? Well look at that! He looks just like you Link! He's nothing more than a mere boy like you!"he chuckles. Link nodded and turned to him.

"Yeah, but don't get too close. He's still dangerous."he says.

"Welp, I'll take him from here and lock him away for the night."Carl says, grabbing the rope from Link's hands. Dark Link looked back only once at Zelda and Link as he followed Carl away to the jail. Zelda turned and looked at Link.

"What happens now?"she asks. Link sighed.

"The inevitable. Dark Link will be executed at sunrise."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Dark Link will be executed at sunrise._

She sat in the bathtub of the room she had rented from the inn. She stared up at the ceiling and absentmindedly rested a hand on the pendant around her neck.

_Dark Link will be executed at sunrise._

A single tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't help but hear those words echo in her head.

_Dark Link will be executed at sunrise._

She couldn't believe it. She brought her bare knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She began to sob.

* * *

Link stared out the window of the room as he waited for Zelda to return. He didn't get it. He saved her, the villagers, and captured Dark Link. That was good right? So why did he feel more like the villain than the hero. His lips pursed together tightly.

At sunrise he would watch his brother be executed. He frowned, knowing this would be even hard for him to witness. Link looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening. He turned to look at Zelda. She looked at him but neither of them said a word.

"I'm going out."She say, heading for the door.

"You're going to see him, aren't you?"Link asks. She didn't answer. She open the door to her room and walk out. Link sighed and plopped down on one of the beds. He stared up at the ceiling for a while.

"What am I suppose to do?"he muttered to himself. "What am I..to do?" Slowly, Link drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Zelda snuck into the jail cell where Dark Link was being held. All guards were on high alert, making it difficult for her to walk straight in, but she managed. As she walked through the cell block where the prisoners were held, she spotted him. Dark Link. He was sitting on the stone floor, legs crossed, and wrists bound up above his head. She were happy, yet sad to him. Quickly, she rushed over to his prison cell and rested her hands on the bars.

"Dark Link."she whispered out his name. His red eyes snapped open and head shot up at her. He looked rather surprised to see her.

"Zelda, what are you doing here?"he asks quietly.

"I came to see you.."she says. Dark Link smiled weakly at her and sighed.

"That's sweet of you but you really shouldn't have. Do you know what could happen if somebody catches you here?"He asks. She shook your head.

"I don't care what happens. I needed to see you. M-maybe I could break you out of here or something."she says.

"Zelda, no. Don't even try please. This is the end for me. Tomorrow I will be executed by the executioner's blade."he sighs. Zelda's eyes widen.

"What? Blade? But…h-how do you know that?"She asks.

"I overheard some guards and plus, come on Zelda. Hanging? That wouldn't kill me, just bruise my neck."Dark Link chuckled at himself. She didn't understand how he can be so calm and in such a good mood knowing that this would be his last night on Earth.

"How? How can you be so calm at a time like this? Aren't you even the slightest scared?"She asks. Dark Link nodded.

"Of course I am. Petrified really, but Zelda, there is nothing I can do about it. In fact, I welcome it. If it gives closure to those people who's friends and families I've killed, then thats the least I can do."he says.

"But I don't want you to. How am I suppose to live without you?"

"Aww come on Zelda. Don't be like that. Didn't I say that as long as you wear that pendant, I shall always be with you in spirit." Dark Link smiled at her then looked off to the side. "The guards are coming back Zelda, you need to go."

"But Dark-"

"Go! I'll see you tomorrow."he tells her. With tears forming in her eyes, she turn and leave the jail. Dark Link watches her for as long as he can before sighing and looking downwards at his lap. Something small and gentle rolled down his pale cheek and fell onto his leg where it left a small circular stain on his pants. Then theres was more. Dark Link chuckled at himself. "Damn..I'm crying now?"

The sudden sounds of heavy steps, drew Dark Link's attention. Figuring it was just another guard, he kept his head down. The footsteps became louder and nearer until they were stopping in front of his cell.

"Hey."Came a familiar voice. Dark Link looked up slowly and matched gazes with a familiar face, identical to his won. Link.

"Link? What are you doing here?"he asks. Link shook his head.

"Never mind that. Are you..crying?"he asks. Dark Link scoffed.

"Crying? Of course not! It's dusty in here, you know."he hissed. Link rolled his eyes and sat with his legs crossed in front of Dark Link's cell. Dark Link stared at him. "Why have you come?"

"I..I need to ask you somethings. I want you to answer truthfully. No playing around."Link demands. Dark Link smirked.

"But of course. Why would I lie now when I'm so close to death? I have no reason to so ask away."he says. Link stared at his brother intently.

"Why didn't you fight me earlier? You could have won. You always could have won against me. Every time, but you never did. Why?"Link asks. Dark Link stared at Link then sighed. He looked down at his lap again.

"What kind of brother kills his own?"Dark Link inquired. Link's stern face softened a bit to one of sorrow.

"And what about Zelda? Tell me, do you really love her?"he asks. Dark Link nodded.

"Of course I do. I love you both, dear brother." Link stared at Dark Link then at his own lap. He bit his bottom lip.

"Then I have one last question..That day..the day that shadow saved me on my journey long ago. That was you wasn't it?"he asks. Dark Link was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Yes." No sooner then hearing the answer, Link stood and left the jail. By the time he was outside, his vision was blurred from tears. He stopped by a lone tree that stood in front of the gate from the village where he stayed for the rest of the night.

* * *

Dusk came around quickly and the villagers all gathered to the center of the village. Link looked up from his knees where he had buried his face and at the crowd. He saw in the center of it was a large stage where a masked man with a large executioner's blade stood. Link grimaced and stood slowly. He watched from where he was as the guards brought Dark Link out from the prison, bounded by rope. Link watched as his brother was led to the stage, then kicked down to his knees before the executioner.

_This was it._ Link thought to himself. The executioner raised his blade over Dark Link but before he could take his swing, a voice cried out:

"Stop!" Link knew that voice. It was Zelda. He stood and pushed his way through the crowd to the front as she ran up the stage and stood over Dark Link.

"Zelda, what are you doing?!"Carl shouted. "Get out of the way so we can kill that demon!"

"No! I won't let you hurt him!"She say. Link as well as Dark Link, stared up at her in shock.

"Have you gone crazy? Move! The demon will die today!"Carl growled.

"NO! Dark Link isn't a demon! He's the man I love and I won't sit back and let you hurt him!"She says. The crowd gasped.

"Did you hear that?"

"She's in love with a demon!"

"She must be brainwashed!"

"Or crazy!"

"The demon has gotten into her head!"

"She needs and exorcism!"

"Grab her! Restrain her!" Guards began to come at her from both directions. She let out a yelp as they grabbed her and restrained her to the ground. Dark Link gasped as well and stood.

"Let her go!"he snarled, red eyes glowing like the demon was so called to be. The crowd of villagers roared and more guards began restraining him by chaining him down and beating him with their long spears. The scene was complete chaos in Link's eyes. Screaming from all directions and blood waiting to be spilled. He had to stop it. None of this was right.

Carl looked over at Zelda and frowned.

"I'm sorry Zelda. But this must be done!"he says.

"Carl don't! You're making a mistake!"she cry but the large man ignored her. He faced the crowd with a raised fist.

"Kill the demon!"he began to chant. The crowd echoed his every word until nothing could be heard but the words:

"Kill the demon!"

"Kill the demon!"

"Kill the demon!"

Dark Link was pinned to the ground firmly, though he struggled and thrashed like an encaged animal. The executioner raised it's blade above his head once more. This time, with a clean aim, he swung it down. Zelda closed her eyes tightly and awaited the crowd's cheer as Dark Link lost his head. However, it never came. Instead of cheering, the crowd gasped and the sound of denting metal was heard. She opened her eyes and were shocked to see the blade of the executioner stopped by Link's shield.

Link stood over Dark Link with his shield raised. Dark Link seemed the most surprised.

"Link..why did you..?"he starts to ask. Link looked down at him and smirked.

_"What kind of brother, lets his own get killed?"_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_What kind of brother lets his own get killed?_

Dark Link stared up at Link with wide red eyes. He heard the crowd gasp and mutter.

"Did you hear that?"

"Link said the demon was his brother!"

"But that's impossible!"

"Does that make our hero a demon too?"

"Maybe we should kill them all before they kill us!"

"Yeah!"

"Kill the demons!" The crowd began to chant once more and Link gasped as more guards began to subdue him.

"Let me go!"Link roared and pushed them all away before pulling Dark Link to his feet. Link then ran over to Zelda, pushed the guards away and grabbed her. "Lets go!"

The three of them hopped off the stage and pushed their way through the crowd before running through the village. The crowd followed like an angry mob. They blocked off the way to leave the village and the way to the mountain. There was only one place left to go, the Graveyard.

The day was already cloudy and rain was beginning to fall from the dark clouds. The three of them ran into the graveyard and looked around.

"Dead end.."Zelda says. Link looked around.

"We gotta hide."he says.

"Hide where? We're in a cemetery. There is no place to hide."Dark Link says but Link smirked.

"I know a place. Follow me."He says, running ahead. Zelda and Dark Link looked at one another before following him. Link ran North of the graveyard and to a large grave where he stopped at. Zelda and Dark Link followed then looked down at the grave as well.

"A grave?"Dark Link questions. Link nodded.

"Yes! We can hide in this grave!"he says. She raises a brow.

"Hide in the grave? Link did a guard hit you on your head or something?"she asks. Link rolled his eyes and ran behind the grave. He grabbed it firmly and began to pull it backwards. As the grave moved, a hole in the ground became visible.

Link smiled and gestured towards it.

"Okay, jump in!"he says.

"Jump in?! No way! I don't know where that leads!"She snap.

"Zelda there's no time to argue. Now go!" Dark Link grabbed her shoulders tightly.

"We're right behind you. Go."he says, pushing them towards the hole. Grimacing, Zelda sits down with her legs dangling in tot he hole and drop down into the tight darkness. She closed her eyes until her feet were on solid ground once more. She open her eyes and looked around, it was dark despite the few candles that were aligned on the drippy stone walls.

"Ew.. where am I?"she wondered. She looked upwards but could only see darkness above. "Hey! Link! Dark Link!"she called but she only received an echo of an answer. She pursed her lips as she waited in silence. It felt like hours before she heard somebody collide with the ground in front of her.

"Oof! Ow.."a familiar voice groaned. She smiled and sighed in relief.

"Dark Link!"she called to him. The young man stood up and glanced at her through the darkness. His red eyes cut through the darkness, which startled her at first but she were glad to see him. "You okay?"she asks.

"Yeah.."Dark Link answered.

"Hey! look out below!" Moments later, Link dropped down between the two of them, landing on his feet. He looked at the two of them and looked upwards. "The villagers will never find us now."he says.

"Yeah but now we're stuck in the dark. Under ground in a drippy place!"she say.

"Not to mention the re-deads that reside down here."Dark Link adds. Her eyes widen.

"R-re-deads?"she repeat. Link nodded and smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah..heh, didn't think about that. Well I think we should be fine as long as well all stick together!"he says.

"How can you two be so calm about this?! I'm freaking out! Do you realize our situation? We're being chased by angry villagers who want to kill us, we're trapped underground, beneath a graveyard, it's dark, wet, and on top of that there are freaking re-deads in here!"Zelda shout. Link pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well when you put it like that, you make it sound like I just put all our lives in danger instead of saving them!"he says.

"You kinda did."Dark Link says.

"Aw come on! Now you're on her side? Well fine! I'm going on ahead then! Follow if you want or stay here!"Link says, marching ahead. Zelda and Dark Link looks at one another then with a heavy sigh, she follows him.

The three of them walked in silence. The only sound there was, were the occasional drops from the drippy ceilings that splashed against the wet ground. Link and Dark Link walked side by side. Looking at them, it was like walking past a mirror that showed your dark side. The air was dense from tension between everyone but mainly between Link and Dark Link.

"So uh.."Link began. Dark Link looked over at him, red eyes causing Link to feel uneasy. "Uh..w-we're brothers huh?"he says. Dark Link looked away and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Meaning we have the same mom.."

"Yep."

"And father.." Dark Link stopped in mid step and turned to Link who stopped as well.

"Are you going somewhere with this?"he asks. Link shrugged.

"Well it's just..you know..we're both like runaway criminals and it's kinda cool since we're brothers."he says. Dark Link shook his head.

"No,no,no. Link, you're not a criminal and neither is Zelda. I am. I'm the one who's killed innocent people and I'm the one who was to be executed. I'm the demon."he says. Link shook his head this time and rested a hand on Dark Link's shoulder.

"Dark. Stop thinking you're alone in this and stop saying you're a demon. You're not. We're all in this together."he says. Dark Link slapped his hands away.

"No! Just stop Link! We're not! Stop acting so kind and brotherly to me! Gosh! That's one thing I can't stand about you! You're always so freaking optimistic and heroic to everybody! I'm you're brother all of a sudden and everything changes between us! Like you just forget everything I've done in the past! I killed your friend! Doesn't that sting you a little bit? Doesn't it agonize you to even be near me?! On top of that I kidnapped Zelda from you! But yet you still helped me and now you're being nice to me and I can't take it! I hate your freaking heroic ways you freaking savior!"Dark Link shouted.

"Guys!"Zelda interrupt, catching up with them. She looked at both of them. "What is going on?!" Link stared at Dark Link who was clenching his fists and staring at the ground.

"Is that..really how you feel about me?"Link asks.

"Yeah! I hate you!"Dark Link says. Link frowned.

"But..we're brothers..Twins!"he says.

"Oh jeez Link! Wake up! We may be twins with the same blood but we are far from brothers! I kill and you save! Don't you get it? You'll always be good and I'll always be bad! That's how it goes! We're not brothers! Besides..you didn't even know that til yesterday. You can't tell me you care now because you suddenly know the truth."Dark Link says. "Jeez, you're such a sap with everything! Stop trying to be for once and come down to reality!" Link's sad gaze turned to a glare quickly.

"Oh! You want me to come down to reality? Well fine! Yes! It does agonize me to be near you! It makes me sick that we share the same blood and have the same face! I can't even believe that I'm related to a monster! It sickens me to know that I saved that monster from the death that he probably deserved! You know why I'm so heroic? Because that's who I was raised to be! Unlike you who was raised to be a killer! You're right! You may share the same blood as me and you may even have the same face as me but you are not any brother of mine!"Link shouts back.

"Guys! Stop! This is no time to be arguing!"Zelda shout. But the two ignored her.

"Yeah, you're some hero alright. Took you forever to rescue Zelda too! In fact, if you had been quicker, this wouldn't have happened in the first place and you could still have your sweet, pure, and innocent Zelda."Dark Link growls. Link's eyes widen.

"W-what..? Innocent and pure..? You mean you-"Link gasped. Dark Link smirked.

"Yeah, I did. She's permanently marked."he says. Zelda blushed but stepped back and shrieked when Link lunged at Dark Link, shoving him against the wall.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!"he shouted.

"Link! Link stop!"she shout, pulling the blonde off of his twin. Link struggled in her grip then paused. He then gripped her shoulders and stared at her.

"Was it..consensual?"he asks.

"Link please-"she tried to calm him but he wasn't listening.

"Was it consensual?!"He asked, shaking her slightly and raising his voice.

"Yes!"she shout. Link's eyes widen more with disbelief, sorrow, and anger. His grip on her shoulders was tightening and her winced.

"How could you..? How could you let him do that to you?!"he shouted. Before she could answer, Dark Link shoved Link off of her.

"Leave her alone! She doesn't have to answer to you! She can make her own decisions!"he snarls. Link turned his late back to his brother.

"Can she? Or did you make that decision for her?!" Link tackled Dark Link to the ground. Zelda shrieked as the two tussled and took swipes at each other.

"Guys stop it!"she scream, pulling them apart. The two glared at one another then looked ahead where the path split up. They looked back at another.

"Fine, you wanna be on your own, then fine by me!"Link says, marching off to the right.

"Fine! I never asked for your help anyway!"Dark Link shouted, marching off to the left. Zelda looked both ways.

"Guys! Don't split up! Please!"she called to them. But neither listened and she were alone not knowing which side to take. If she went right, she were choosing Link over Dark Link but if she went left then she were picking Dark Link over Link. Tears came to her eyes and she fell to her knees.

Which side do she choose?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Zelda stood there for what felt like hours deciding which path to choose. She looked at the left where Dark Link had taken. She could go the way he did, but that means consulting him and she knew all too well how hostile he can be when upset. She look over to the right where Link had gone.

She could go with him, he wasn't as bad alone but then again he would probably just scold her for getting involved with Dark Link.

She sighed. Neither one seemed like a good idea.

"Damn boys..I'm so sick of this!"she shout. She were fuming now, but little did she know that her scream had attracted some rather unwanted company. She heard low moans come from behind and a chill went up her spine. Slowly, she glanced over her shoulder to see a crowd of walking redheads emerging from the darkness. Their teeth were chattering, exposed gums bleeding. They walked well for creatures that were literally just skin and bones.

They all looked at her, and everyone knew that a mere glance from a redead can cause temporary paralysis. And thats just what she were, paralyzed as the foes drew nearer. She only option was to scream.

"Keeyaaaah!" She screams echoed through the caves of both Link and Dark Link. Instantly, the two men turned around to rush to her aid.

"Zelda!" They exited their separate paths in unison. Both having their swords drawn, swipe and slash at the re-deads closest to her. At the moment, the two brothers forgot their differences for they both only had one common goal. To protect her.

Dark Link took out the ones on the right while Link defeated the left. It was only minutes into the battle when all undead bodies hit the floor and the two were putting away their swords.

Link rushed to Zelda first. He grasped her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Zelda! Zelda are you alright?"he asks. She nods slowly as the feeling of paralysis wears off.

"Yeah..I'm fine.."she says. Link sighed.

"Good." However, happiness was short lived when Link turned his glare to his brother. "I thought you were protecting her!"he snaps. Dark Link glares at Link.

"Me? I thought you were suppose to be protecting her !"he snaps back.

"This is all your fault demon!"

"What? My fault?! How is this my fault? It was your dumbass to come down here in the first place because you are afraid of a few villagers!"

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Will you two…SHUT UP ALREADY!"Zelda yell over the two bickering twins, causing them to look at her. She glared at both of them and slammed her fist into each of their heads.

"Ow!"

"Ow! What the hell Zelda?"The two groaned, falling to their knees. She glared at them.

"You two are such idiots! Don't you realize that you're both to blame here?! The only reason all this happened was because of your idiotic bickering like spoiled children! Neither of you could protect anything because you were too busy arguing with each other! Don't you realize we are all we have now?! We can't spend our time fighting with each other! Now both of you grow up, get a grip, and apologize to each other right now! Or I'll kick both your asses, do I make myself clear?!"she yelled.

The two Links stared up at her, still rubbing their heads.

"But-"

"But nothing! Now apologize!"she say. Link flinched at her tone and Dark Link glanced away from her.

"Fine..I'm…s-s-sorry! There! I said it…"he grumbles, blushing. Link glanced over at his brother and looked downward.

"I'm sorry too…Zelda is right. It is our faults this happened. We were too busy arguing to even pay attention to what path to take or to even help.."Link says. Dark Link sighed, crossed his arms and leaned back.

"Yeah…and..I'm sorry for all that crap I said earlier..about hating you and junk..it's not true.."he says. Link smiled and rested a hand on Dark Link's shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry too for what I said. And attacking you like that. It was out of line..And I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable.."he says. Dark Link glanced at Link then sighed. His red gaze turned to the ground.

"You shouldn't apologize for that. I'm the one who started this because I snapped at you."Dark Link admits. Zelda and Link stared at him as he continued. SHe sat down on the ground in front of him. "The only reason I got so mad when you tried to be nice to me is because..I'm not used to it. I've never had friends, or even somebody to interact with before. Nobody was ever nice to me and when I finally found someone to play with..I was forced to kill her. And being raised by Ganondorf, I was always told that you were my enemy. But that's not the reason I despised you Link."

"What is?"Link asks. Dark Link unfolded his arms and cradles his knees. He rested his arms upon them, crossed once more.

"The reason was…I envied you. My twin brother, growing up in such a happy place surrounded by friends and people that loved him. You were heroic and kind and loved. Your hair was golden and eyes were as blue as anyone's could be. You were always optimistic and never gave up. You were a light child. Meanwhile I'm raised in the dark. Hated, alone. Nobody expected anything of me except to be evil and a monster. I was cursed with white hair and crimson red eyes. Always forced to wear black. Just a child of the darkness. I envied your life. I wanted it so badly that I killed for it. I always wanted a life filled with friends, and love. But I never got as much as a smile..and that was my life.."he says.

He glances up at Zelda and Link then gasps. Tears were in her eyes as well as his.

"You poor thing.."she sob. Link sniffled.

"Yeah..Oh come here brother! I shall love you!"he says, throwing himself at Dark Link.

"Ah! Hey! Get off me! This is most undignified! Let me go!"Dark Link objected but Link held him tightly. She smiled and joined the group hug.

"Yeah, we love you Dark and thats all that matters now!"she says. Dark Link rolled his eyes, shook the two of them off and stood.

"Yeah whatever. Lets not get sappy. Oh, and if either of you ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you."he threats. Zelda and Link looked at one another then nodded.

"Alright. So which way do we go now?"she asks, standing to her feet. Link shrugged and stood as well.

"Hmm.."Link looked around then suddenly, a sound reached the three of their ears. A song, happy and gleeful. Link knew that song and grinned.

"Ah! That's Saria's song! This way!"he says, running towards the path on the right.

"Link! Wait a moment!"Zelda call after him as she follow. Dark Link chased quietly.

"Come on! I know where we are!"Link called back to her.

And so the two of them followed him, unknowingly to the place which was so familiar to Link. A place once called home. _Kokiri forest._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Zelda and Dark link followed Link through the dark tunnels. It was hard to keep up with him since he was running quickly.

"Link slow down!"she called to him.

"Cant! Come on, we're almost there!"he calls back. She sighed and Dark Link looked over at her.

"Are you alright Zelda?"he asks. she nods.

"Y-yeah..just a little tired is all.."she tells him. Dark Link walked in front of her and crouched down.

"Hop on my back, I'll carry you."he offered and being suddenly drained, she accepted it. Dark Link held her legs firmly to support her while she gripped his shoulders. Even with carrying her, he walked with ease. There was a light at the end of the dark tunnels where Link had led the three of them. He looked up at it and smiled.

"Just beyond here."he says.

"Link wait."Dark Link calls. Link glanced over at his brother.

"What's wrong?"he asks. Dark Link stared at him intently with a subtle yet worried expression.

"Link..I'm not sure about this. I mean, I'm suppose to be your darker half. That's what I'm known for. What makes you think I'll be welcome in Kokiri forest?"he asks. Link's eyes widen a bit as well as Zelda's. Dark Link glanced away. "Maybe you should take Zelda there and I can stay down here."

"I'm not leaving you in a dark nasty Tunnel Dark."Link stated. Dark Link looked at him in surprise. Link smiled at him. "It will be fine. Believe me." Link began to climb up towards the light. carrying Zelda, Dark Link followed. When the three of them, emerged, they were deep in the woods. Nothing but greenery. How she missed such a sight.

Dark Link looked around.

"Which way?"he asks.

"This way."Link tells him, marching forward. Dark Link followed closely all the while glancing about. The setting was nice. Greenery, fireflies and fairies drifting about, and the soft sound of an echoing melody that the wind carried. The scene made him smile lightly without any realization. Link glanced over his shoulder at Dark Link and smiled.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"he asks.

"Huh? Oh yeah..it's..nice.."Dark Link says softly. Link laughed at his brother.

"You don't have to be all tough anymore Dark. We're in the Lost Woods of Kokiri forest. It's a peaceful place. Relax."he says, gripping at the leaves of a hanging branch. Dark Link stared at Link yet said nothing. Link shrugged and continued walking. The three of them continued through the forest though it was mainly Link and Dark Link since Zelda had fallen asleep on Dark Link's back.

After about an hour of walking through the woods, Link pushed back a few leaves from a hanging tree and revealed a small village.

"We're here. Come on. I wonder if Saria is home!"Link rushed through the small brush that separated him form the village with Dark Link in tow. He hopped down from a few ledges and dropped right in front of a large wooden house that looked as if it were made from a dying tree. In fact, all the buildings looked like hallowed out trees.

"Saria! You home?"Link called. After a few seconds a young girl with green eyes, hair, and clothes to match appeared atop of the home's roof.

"Link? Is that you?"she called back. Link nodded.

"Yeah come down here!"Link tells her. Saria nodded happily and jumped down to the ground where Link and Dark Link stood. She looks up at him and smiles.

"It's so good to see you back home!"she says. She glances over at Dark Link and stares. "Link..w-who's this?"she asks. Link looked over at Dark Link and smiled.

"Oh, that's my twin brother. His name is Dark Link, but we just call him…Dark since he just loves the color black. But, you can call him Dink."Link says.

"Absolutely not."Dark Link growled, narrowing his red eyes at the blonde beside him. Saria furrowed her brows at Link.

"But Link..you never had a brother growing up."She says.

"Yeah, we were separated at birth. It's a long story actually but hey! Zelda is here too!"Link exclaims, gesturing to her sleeping figure on Dark Link's back. "She's sleeping now. Poor thing is exhausted.." Saira smiled.

"Well, you can bring her inside to rest. Boy, will Navi and Helio be happy to see you guys. They drifted in here a couple days ago. Both of them were exhausted and upset because they had been separated from the two of you."she says, pulling Link inside. Dark Link followed the two inside and laid Zelda down gently on a bed inside.

Saria sat on a wooden shelf and kicked her feet while grinning at Link.

"So Link, what brings you back home anyway?"she asks. Link glanced around the room, brushing his hands over familiar objects to him.

"Ah, you know. Homesickness. I guess I just missed this place. It's still so peaceful here. It's nice."he says. Saria nodded.

"Of course it is. When you defeated the phantom in the temple, all the monsters vanished and peace was restored. Just like when you defeated Ganondorf."she says. Link noticed Dark Link cringe a bit out the corner of his eye.

"Y-yeah."Link responded.

"Link? Link is that you?!"Came a familiar voice. Link's head shot up and a wide smile formed upon his lips as a blue orb with wings drifted from outside over to him quickly.

"Navi? Navi!"Link cried as he cupped the fairy in his hands and brought her to his cheek. "Oh Navi! I've missed you so much!"

"Oh Link! You're safe! You had me worried sick! Sick I say! How am I suppose to keep an eye over you if you keep running off like that?!"Navi cried back. Link pulled her from his face and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Navi. But I'm so glad to see that you're okay."he says, kissing the small fairy. Navi's glow of blue flooded completely to the color red.

"Y-yeah, yeah."she giggled.

"Navi? Where'd you go?"Seconds later,a red fairy drifted in the room and whizzed over to Link. "Link! You're alright! Thank the gods! Did you find Zelda?"The fairy asks. Link smiled and nodded.

"Yes, she's right there."he tells the fairy, pointing to her. The fairy turned and with a gasp, whizzed over and jingled in your face.

"Zelda! Zelda! Wake up! it's me, Helio!"he jingles. She groaned a bit and opened her eyes. She gasp and shot up.

"Helio! You're alright!"she cried, cupping the fairy in her hands and pulling him to her face. Helio jingled nonstop in her grasp and pressed himself against her cheek.

Little wet droplets fell into her palm from Helio which she wiped away.

"I missed you so much."Helio whimpered.

"I missed you too, Helio."she tells him. After a few seconds, Helio drifted from her palm and around the room, though stopped shortly when he saw Dark Link.

In a keep of sudden rage, Helio buzzed in his face and bopped himself against Dark Link's forehead.

"You were the one who kidnapped my Zelda! You big brute! Take that and that! I'll kill you!"

"Ow, hey, take it easy. Stop it!"Dark Link reached out to the fairy and grabbed him by his wings. He pulled him back from his face.

Helio gasped and began to tremble and squirm as he tried to get away.

"Let me go! Unhand me! Zelda! The demon got me! Save yourself!"Helio cried. Zelda giggled and walked over to Helio, taking him gently from Dark Link's grasp.

"Helio. Dark Link isn't a demon. He's good can trust him."She says.

"Trust him? He kidnapped you! He's a big brute! How can we trust him?"Helio scowled. Navi jingled beside Link.

"Helio is right. He was known as the demon of the west! He kidnapped you Zelda and injured you. How can you be so forgiving?"She asks. Link chuckled and cupped his little blue fairy in his hands.

"Navi. A lot of things have happened since we've been parted. Come, we can go hang out in the woods like we used to and I'll fill you in."he says turning to carry her out the hut. Reluctantly, Navi agreed to follow.

"Maybe you should go with him, Helio."Zelda says to her crimson fairy. Helio jingled and fluttered around her head.

"No way! We just got back together after a long separation Zelda. Besides, I'm not leaving you alone with this..this..Miscreant!"Helio spat at Dark Link, who crossed his arms and glared at the fairy.

"Well thats's not very nice."he says with a pout.

"Kidnapping isn't nice!"Helio hissed.

"I said I was sorry..sheesh..Oh wait..No I didn't."Dark Link laughed at himself while Helio fumed at him.

"He's crazy Zelda. We can't trust him.."Helio grimaced. Zelda giggled and kissed the little fairy in her palms.

"Don't worry Helio. He's good. We can trust him."she say. Helio stared up at her.

"And jet how do you know that Zelda? Hmm?"he asks.

"Well..I know that because I well..I love him."

"YOU WHAT?!"


End file.
